La chasse est ouverte
by mery dry
Summary: Suite à un pari, Draco doit séduire Harry. Mais ce dernier l'a surpris entrain de l'insulter, et a le coeur brisé. Il veut prendre une petite revanche...HPDM, avec une Hermione qui pourchasse le professeur Vector de son coeur...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR. Ave Cesar !**_

**Chapitre 1**

Maudit soit Severus Rogue.

Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilisation abusive de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dans la préparation du Polynectar. Rogue avait vraiment une dent contre lui. Et elle devait être énorme, la dent !

Il n'avait rien fait cette fois pourtant !

Le devoir supplémentaire avait été imposé à toute la classe, sous prétexte que Harry n'écoutait pas suffisamment en cours. En effet, ce dernier était entrain de rêver à son Draco d'amour. Rogue l'ayant dérangé en pleine contemplation, Harry n'avait pas pu répondre à la question qu'il lui avait posé et il avait raté sa potion. Les vapeurs nauséabondes de la décoction se dispersèrent dans la pièce et atteignirent les autres chaudrons, ce qui fit qu'aucune potion ne fut réussi.

Rogue avait donc obligé tous les élèves de se classe de 7ème année, autant les Serpentards que les Gryffondors, à rédiger les trois rouleaux de parchemin.

A présent, Harry discutait avec Hermione, en tentant de remplir les parchemins. Tous les deux désespéraient de pouvoir conquérir les élus de leur cœur et ils se livraient confidence sur confidence. Harry aimait Draco, et Hermione aimait le Professeur Vector. Chacun des deux appelait ça un amour impossible. Ron, lui, était le moins embarrassé du trio. Il filait une romance parfaite avec Luna Lovegood, qui l'amusait, le surprenait et le charmait depuis longtemps.

Harry venait à peine d'écrire deux lignes lorsqu'ils entendirent une conversation entre Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Théodore Nott. Les Serpen,tards devaient certainement se trouver dans le rayon derrière leur table de travail. Leur conciliabule semblait traiter d'une histoire de pari.

Pansy : « Tu es sûre de toi, Draco? Tu relèves le défi ? Tu sais très bien ce que tu risques. Tu as vu ce qui nous est arrivé, à moi, Théo et Vince. Tu veux toujours courir le risque ? »

Draco : « Oui, je te le répète depuis des heures, c'est bon, je le relève, ce défi ! Je sais qu'à cause de ce genre de pari que tu es tombée amoureuse de cette Janny Weasley. »

Pansy : « Elle s'appelle Ginny. Il n'y a pas seulement moi, il y a Blaise qui est tombé amoureux de Finnigan, Théo de Thomas, Goyle de Brown et Crabbe de Parvati Patil. Tout ça à cause du pari que l'on a fait. La première personne qu'on insulte, on est obligé de la séduire et de la mettre dans son lit et ce, dans un délai de deux mois. Sinon, un sort nous met aux ordres de cette personne pour 24 heures. Au début il n'était pas question de sentiments, mais maintenant à ce que tu vois… »

Draco : « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, tomber amoureux de Potter ? Il est très mal vêtu et complètement nul en Potions. D'habitude, un seul de ces défauts me suffit pour me dégoûter de quelqu'un. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être trop mal bâti, je supporterais peut-être de coucher avec lui sans vomir. »

A cette phrase, Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux. Hermione semblait compatir à son sort. Mais son regard se fit inquiet. Harry fourrait rageusement ses livres dans son cartable. A ce moment-là, les Serpentards apparurent devant eux, inconscients d'avoir livré leur conversation aux oreilles des Gryffondors. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder Potter, qui semblait à la fois triste, blessé et en colère.

Les livres de la bibliothécaires se remirent tous seuls à leur place, sans qu'ils sachent comment. Soudain, une plume se mit à gratter les 5 rouleaux de parchemin restants sur la table. La quantité exigée fut très vite dépassée. Hermione relut le devoir que son ami avait fait avec sa magie instinctive. Il était parfaitement exhaustif, rien ne manquait, tous les détails étaient précisés mais sans pour autant que ce fut ennuyeux. Le professeur allait être obligé de lui mettre un Optimal, et de donner des points en plus à Gryffondor. En plus, personne d'autres ne pouvait avoir fait le devoir pour Harry car Rogue avait jeté un sort sur les élèves pour qu'ils fassent eux-même la dissertation.

Harry, pendant ce temps, avait commencé à choisir des quantités astronomiques de livres tout poussiéreux. Il comptait lire tout ça ? Tout le monde se posait la question alors qu'il allait enregistrer chez Mme Pince les titres empruntés. Le brun revint vers Hermione et reprit son devoir, puis il la prit par le bras et l'emmena avec lui, sans même accorder un seul regard aux Serpentards, qui arboraient tous une expression des plus ahuries.

Etant un Samedi, Harry put monopoliser Hermione et lui demander de l'accompagner à Pré au Lard pour renouveler leurs garde-robes. L'Opération Séduction allait commencer…Harry se choisit de très beaux vêtements, certains un peu osés, d'autres quasiment érotiques, et quelques uns extrêmement sages. Hermione elle aussi alterna ces genres de tenues, diminuant un peu la dose des habits trop provocants. Quitte à se relooker, Harry se jeta un sort de régularisation optique qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé il y a longtemps et qu'il avait oublié depuis.

Bon. Leurs garde-robes étaient à présent le summum du luxe et de l'originalité. Harry n'était plus défiguré par ces affreuses lunettes, et Hermione avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux de façon permanente. La cicatrice de Harry paraissait à présent plus comme étant une qualité ou une originalité, et non pas un défaut comme il le croyait. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, digne héritage familial, étaient maintenant toujours décoiffés, certes, mais de manière esthétique. Ils lui conféraient un petit air sauvage et rebelle, aussitôt démenti par l'innocence qui semblait exsuder de tous ses pores.

Hermione, elle, s'était arrangée pour que son apparence allie maturité et jeunesse. Le professeur Vector n'était pas trop vieux pour elle, loin de là. En plus, il était célibataire. Elle avait toutes les chances de son côté, d'autant plus que, quand elle y pensait, elle se rappelait l'avoir surpris à la fixer rêveusement. Donc, elle ferait mieux de s'occuper un peu plus de Harry et de lui donner certains conseils qui lui seraient assez utiles, certainement. Le brun souffrait assurément. Il devait ressentir l'impression que son cœur avait été piétiné avec une sauvagerie inouïe. Elle était douée pour les spéculations, vu que c'était l'exacte vérité.

Ils avaient décidé de faire une énorme surprise le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Harry avait ingurgité magiquement la totalité de ses livres. Il s'en laissait certains à lire normalement pour pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait déjà établi la liste des vêtements qu'il porterait le long de cette semaine. Il était prêt. Il allait souffrir, cet hypothèse était à envisager, mais malgré tout, il allait continuer à mettre son plan à exécution.

La chasse était ouverte !

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Je pense faire de cette histoire une fic assez courte.

Qu'en pensez-vous?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci pour les reviews**_

_C'est valables pour toutes mes fics, mais si la réponse aux reviews ne vous parvient pas, j'ai des petits problèmes avec la transmission des messages. Sinon eh bien encore merci !_

**Disclaimer : Rien à moi. La sadique (et formidable) JKR a fait main basse sur tout. **

_**No Spoiler.**_

**Chapitre 2**

C'était satisfaisant. Cette chemise arachnéenne d'un beau rubis mettait en valeur sa musculature. Trois boutons non fermés pour dévoiler la naissance d'un torse prometteur. Le tout agrémenté de jeans taille basse avec une ceinture ayant un serpent en guise de boucle. Il portait également autour du cou une très délicate chaîne en or blanc. Quelques petites mèches ornaient son front.

Bof, c'était passable, finalement. Il ne se trouvait pas beau du tout, même en cette tenue, mais ce qu'il voulait était que Draco ne puisse plus critiquer ses vêtements. Harry sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il cherchait Hermione. Il ne vit pas un groupe de 6ème année rentrer dans le mur à vue. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus des filles et des garçons statufiés devant lui. Mais bon sang, où était Hermione ?

C'était quoi, déjà, ce cri suraigu? Sûrement un Elfe de maison très en retard dans l'horaire et qui vient de trouver une des chaussettes qu'Hermione cachait encore de temps en temps dans la salle. (Eh bien, ce n'est pas ça, Harry, en fait c'est Neville qui vient de tomber dans l'escalier à ta vue. Ouvre un peu tes yeux, espèce de myope !) Ah ! La voilà enfin, 'Mione. Pas trop tôt, tiens ! Il lui dit bonjour et l'entraîna à sa suite. Là tout le monde la regarda, mais la plupart reportèrent leur regard sur Harry qui vitupérait sur la nécessité d'un petit déjeuner complet les dimanches matins. Hermione, elle, riait de la naïveté du Gryffondor. Il est le centre d'attention de ses compagnons et il monologue encore sur les tartines et le porridge !

La Grande Salle était bruyante à l'excès. Ron, assis à la table des Serdaigles avec sa Luna d'amour, avait provoqué une énorme hilarité, avec la nouvelle invention des jumeaux. La poule à réponses instantanées. Elle répondait du tac au tac, et pouvait complexer même les plus vaniteux tant ses répliques ou ses insultes étaient pertinentes et bien trouvées. Ron déclara à la cantonade qu'il l'avait commandée pour apprendre les quolibets de la volaille en caoutchouc, car niveau verve et éloquence, il était plutôt en reste. Cette autocritique fit rire tout le monde aux éclats.

A cet instant, Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et un grand silence se fit, troublé seulement par les nouveaux arrivants et les mouches agaçantes. Le brun défendait énergiquement son sport préféré, en l'occurrence le Quidditch. En effet, Hermione osait calomnier ce noble sport ! Il fit quelques gracieux gestes de la main, pour étayer sa thèse ou pour repousser les arguments de son interlocutrice.

BAAAM

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Mione ? »

« Ouvre les yeux, 'Ry. La moitié de la Grande vient de tomber de sa chaise. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, et viens manger. Je retire tout e que j'ai dit sur le Quidditch si ça t'arrange. D'accord ? »

« Oui, mais à condition que tu dises textuellement : 'Le Quidditch est le meilleur sport qui eut jamais existé'. Allez, vas-y ! »

« Le Quidditch est le meilleur sport qui eut jamais existé. C'est bon tu es content, maintenant ? Viens manger et ne réplique pas, cette fois ! »

« Oui, maman. »

« J'ai dit on ne réplique pas ! Petit insolent ! »

« Excusez-moi, Mère. »

« J'abandonne. Tu es irrécuppérable, 'Ry. Tu me désespères. »

« Je sais, Voldemort me l'a déjà dit avant que je ne le tue. Devine quoi ? Je meurs de faim ! »

Lorsqu'il taquinait Hermione, un immense sourire ornait son visage, faisant étinceler ses yeux. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés dessus. Pas moyen pour eux de détourner leur regard. Soit, Hermione était extrêmement jolie dans son nouveau look… Mais le Survivant la valait cent fois. Rectification, il la valait mile fois. Mais ce n'était pas l'avais du jeune professeur Vector… Apparemment, le charme de sa meilleure élève venait de lui apparaître de manière assez brutale, et brusquement, il avait hâte d'être en cours avec elle cet après-midi…

Les Serpentards de septième année, eux, regardaient Draco de biais. Leurs oeillades étaient parfaitement significatives : La tâche de Malfoy s'avérait moins dégoûtante qu'il ne le disait, mais aussi plus difficile. Cet imbécile de Potter ne se rendait même pas compte de l'attrait qu'il suscitait envers les autres. Idiot ! Magnifique, sexy, attirant, beau, mignon, flamboyant, étincelant, spectaculaire, bref, toutes les éloges possibles et contradictoires pouvaient lui être appliquées, mais il n'en restait pas moins un idiot naïf.

Draco partageait entièrement cet avis. Lorsque le Gryffondor était entré dans la Salle, il s'était étouffé avec son jus de citrouille. Potter cachait bien son jeu, il était on ne peut plus séduisant. L'entraînement intensif qu'il avait subi durant quatre mois pour pouvoir battre Voldemort avait porté ses fruit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était six pieds sous terre et le corps du Gryffondor était devenu un véritable appel à la débauche. Les Serpentards semblaient penser à présent que le blond pouvait fort bien tomber amoureux de Harry. Malfoy voyait bien les regards en coin de ses amis, et il ne pouvait tolérer qu'on sous-entende même le plus subtilement possible qu'il pouvait s'enticher de Potter. Il se leva donc de table et s'adressa à Harry en ces termes :

« Hé, Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu as tué le Lord Noir et que les imbéciles heureux t'admirent que tu dois te prendre pour un sex symbol. Redescends un peu sur terre, Potty. »

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Sa main se crispa sur le verre d'eau qu'il portait à sa bouche. Le dit verre explosa à cet instant et les tessons s'enfoncèrent dans dextre. Le sang se mit à couler. Le regard de Draco ne pouvait se détacher de la vision de Potter en colère. Il lui semblait qu'il émanait de lui une puissance incommensurable, et il avait envie que cette puissance l'atteigne, l'enveloppe et fasse partie inhérente de lui. Mais il se força à se ressaisir lorsqu'il vit Granger poser une main sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci se calma progressivement, puis lança nonchalamment :

« Je t'ai sauvé la peau des fesses plus de fois que tu ne le penses. Alors tu te la fermes deux secondes, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de regretter encore plus ces bonnes actions. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, je pense bien avoir le droit de m'intéresser un tant soit peu à mes études et à ma vie privée, sans avoir à me casser la tête avec ces histoires qui m'ont gâché la vie depuis ma naissance. Mon look fait justement partie de ma vie privée. Et comme tu n'interféreras jamais dans mon intimité alors évite tes conseils à la noix. A toi de redescendre sur terre. Le seul très bon moment de ma vie fut ma première année sur Terre. Il a été gâché par Voldemort. Mon enfance n'en a pas été une à cause des Dursley. Poudlard me semblait être le paradis. Toi et Voldemort, vous m'avez pourri ce bonheur. Les courts moments chez les Weasley avec mes amis sont ceux que je chéris le plus. A moi de te conseiller, maintenant. Tu t'en prends encore à quelqu'un que j'aime, je te pourrirais l'existence comme tu as pourri mon adolescence. Tu peux t'en prendre à moi personnellement, tu n'as pas la moindre once d'importance à mes yeux. »

Etrangement, les enfants de moldus présents dans la Grande Salle se mirent alors à chantonner la chanson de Brice de Nice. Et Harry se mit à lécher le sang qu'il avait sur la main, comme un chat qui fait sa toilette. Tranquillement, il passait le petit bout de chair rose sur toutes les petites blessures, après avoir arraché les morceaux de verre. Cette vision en troubla plus d'un…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre fini !**_

_Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre également. J'ai peur de commencer à me ronger les ongles, alors s'il vous plaît, donnez moi vite de vos nouvelles)._

_Mery Dry_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)**_

**Je me sens d'humeur bizarre, aujourd'hui, alors ne m'en veuillez pas si le chapitre l'est aussi (bizarre**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Le professeur Vector était frustré. Il s'était réjoui de voir sa jeune élève, Hermione, l'après-midi, mais il avait oublié qu'on était Dimanche. Et maintenant l'image de la jeune fille occupait ses esprits. Pas moyen de s'en débarrasser ! Son sourire, sa douceur, sa gentillesse ! Sans oublier sa volonté et sa pugnacité! Le Survivant lui-même ne lui résistait pas. Il ne pouvait s'opposer à elle très longtemps car, d'après les ouï-dire, les colères d'Hermione Granger étaient terribles. Tiens, elle devait être magnifique dans sa colère. Ses yeux chocolat lanceraient des éclairs, ses joues rosiraient, ses lèvres s'entrouvriraient… En plein dans son fantasme, le jeune enseignant percuta la personne qui venait en sens inverse dans le couloir.

C'était justement Hermione. Elle se releva, s'épousseta délicatement puis l'aida à se relever avec un grand sourire. Elle tenait à la main un vieux morceau de parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler. Mais son vis-à-vis était trop occupé à la contempler discrètement pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre que son visage si beau, sans le moindre artifice. Son corps jeune mais déjà ferme, habillé sans ostentation ni provocation, mais si attirant dans ce chemisier blanc à manches courtes et cette jupe sage mi-longue. Naturelle, belle, et délicate.

Il aimait la voir ainsi. Mais soudain, son esprit fut traversé par une image d'elle vêtue de soieries transparentes ou de combinaison provocante, ou alors même de cui…STOP ! Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Aïe, il le savait, son corps allait réagir violemment, et il serait dans une situation embarrassante. Mieux valait fuir tant qu'il était temps. Direction, la Salle de Bains des Préfets en Chef, même les professeur pouvaient l'utiliser…

Hermione se mit à sourire. La Carte du Maraudeur lui indiquait la direction prise par son professeur. La jeune fille était préfète en Chef. Elle eut une soudaine envie de prendre un bain…

Pendant ce temps, Draco se remettait doucement du choc qu'il avait reçu au petit déjeuner. Il s'est fait remettre à sa place par Potter. Ces idiots de Sang de Bourbe s'étaient mis à répéter quelque chose comme « casse de Brayce », enfin un truc avec la même consonance. Et au moment où il allait sortir une réplique de son cru, le brun s'était mis à lécher consciencieusement les plaies de sa main. Ensuite, il avait jeté un sort de cicatrisation sur les petites blessures, et croqua tranquillement dans sa pomme. Ce fut ce moment là que choisit la fausse poule de Weasley pour venir à la table des Serpentards, et s'adressa à Draco à voix basse, entrecoupant ses mots de caquètements brefs.

Elle lui susurra à l'oreille que le jeune Potter avait « du chien », et que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Comme le volatile avait pour fonction de toucher les points sensibles, il dit que Draco pouvait toujours rêver, mais n'aurait aucune chance avec Harry, et qu'en plus il allait en tomber amoureux. Mais qu'à cause de sa méchanceté intrinsèque, son amour pour le brun ne sera jamais partagé. Draco répliqua alors qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de Potter. Les seules choses dont il pouvait se vanter étaient son look, son talent au Quidditch et ses prédispositions pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rien de plus.

La poule insinua que cela lui serait difficile de ne pas sauter sur Harry lors de leurs cours communs. Sachant que presque toutes les matières en septième année jumelaient Serpentards et Gryffondors, il ne pourra pas résister. Draco rétorqua alors que lors des cours, les élèves portaient leur uniforme. L'ersatz de poule fit remarquer que ce printemps était on ne peut plus chaud, et qu'il arrivait très souvent aux élèves et aux professeurs d'enlever les encombrantes robes. Sur cette dernière pique, la fausse volaille se dirigea vers son maître en remuant narquoisement du croupion.

Potter…Il avait hanté sa matinée. Sa petite langue rose, ses yeux ensorceleurs, sa naïveté en ce qui concerne les réactions qu'il suscitait chez autrui…Il n'y a pas à dire, ce brun ténébreux était trop différent des autres pour ne pas finir dans son lit. Il ne lui échappera pas, pari ou pas pari. Par contre, pas question qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Une histoire courte, vite fait bien fait. Rien ne valait cela, et il parlait d'expérience. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir comme ses amis. Baver devant leurs amoureux, échanger de petits baisers, se regarder tendrement dans les yeux, soupirer auprès d'eux. Ils étaient des Serpentards purs et durs, et à cause de cette imbécillité appelée amour, ils s'étaient transformés en Poufsouffles gagatisants ! Pas question de leur ressembler.

Il était à présent à la table du petit déjeuner et ressassait toujours les mêmes paroles. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux du Gryffondor. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux du Gryffondor. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux du Gryffondor. Il ne tomberait pas amoureux du Gryffondor. Garglllfffhhhhhh.

(Mesdames, mesdemoiselles messieurs, vous l'avez sûrement deviné, mais Mr Draco Malfoy vient de s'étouffer –encore- avec son verre. Fin du flash d'information. Bonne fin de soirée.)

Harry venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Lèvres rougies, cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, l'œil brillant et la chemise plus ouverte que le matin même. Quoi ! Non mais, parlez moi d'un innocent, Draco avait l'impression que le brun venait de sortir d'une…épreuve physique plutôt…harassante. La pointe acérée de la jalousie le transperça de part en part. Non ! Pas question que Potter couche ou s'embrasse avec qui que se soit d'autre que lui. Hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Pourquoi proférait-il de telles inepties ? Une explication, vite ! Ah, c'est vrai, le pari, bien sûr. Parfaitement logique. Si Potter s'entichait de quelqu'un, Draco aurait beaucoup de difficulté à le mettre dans son lit dans les délais. (Ouuuuuuh l'excuse bidon ! Oui c'est ça, on y croit tous, n'est-ce pas, hein ?)

Hermione traversa la porte derrière le brun, accompagnée du professeur Vector, étrangement timide. Une rougeur suspecte envahissait ses joues au moindre petit geste de la jeune fille qui en profitait car, décidément, le jeune homme était trop mignon avec son air timide. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint dans la Salle de Bain, il était sur le point d'enlever son pantalon. Elle prétexta l'envie de prendre un bain pour entrer dans la pièce. Feignant la surprise, elle s'excusa envers son professeur, puis lui posa une myriade de questions, auxquelles il répondit volontiers. La jeune fille profitait discrètement du spectacle. Puis tous les deux reportèrent leur bain à plus tard, et se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle.

Passant devant Harry au détour d'un couloir, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Cours jusqu'à la Grande Salle, mords toi violemment les lèvres, ouvre deux autres boutons et ébouriffe tes cheveux très fort. »

Bien que n'ayant pas saisi le pourquoi de la chose, Harry exécuta docilement les ordres de la jeune fille. Entré dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers son ami Ron et entreprit de faire la conversation avec Luna, tâche laborieuse qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à mener à bien, la jeune fille étant si versatile en ce qui concerne les sujets de conversation. Mais pour l'instant, Harry se sentait d'humeur folâtre. Il amorça donc un débat sur la différence entre les Ronflacks Cornus et les Shmilbliks Ronfleurs. Harry éclatait de rire à chaque réplique tandis que Luna gardait un sérieux imperturbable. Comme toujours après une conversation assidue avec Luna, le brun se sentit d'excellente humeur et voyait ses soucis d'un regard neuf. Pour en remercier Luna, il lui plaqua un baiser de gratitude sur la joue, puis se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione.

Celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé, auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule, car il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'œillade de la jeune fille. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, et que la jeune fille n'avait pas raté, était la réaction de Malfoy. Il fixait Harry des yeux, le dévorant littéralement, et suivait ses moindres mouvements. Apparemment, il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait, même si Hermione pouvait voir une lueur dépréciative au fond de ses yeux. Quelle pouvait en être la raison ? Mais bien sûr ! Draco Malfoy était jaloux…

**

* * *

**

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Il m'a l'air un peu bizarre, celui-là, je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête et sans même réfléchir.**

**Je regrette un peu de l'avoir mis ainsi.**

**Enfin, à vous de voir.**

**A+ et bsx à tous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** _Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

_**Note : mes excuses pour ce chapitre , j'avais envie de me défouler sur quelque chose mais malgré tout j'ai tenté de minimiser les dégâts. .Mais j'ai comme l'impression que ce chapitre est le pire…Désolée encore une fois.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Harry fit le bilan de sa journée. Somme toute, ça s'était assez bien passé. Il avait reçu quelques compliments sur son changement vestimentaire, et beaucoup avaient loué et vanté les mérites des sorts de régulation optique. Il savait bien que les gens disaient cela juste pour être poli. Personne ne pouvait sincèrement prétendre que Harry Potter était beau! Du moins c'est ce que se disait Harry, et il ne démordait pas de cette idée. Le premier but recherché était atteint. Malfoy ne pourrait plus critiquer ses habits. La deuxième partie de l'opération allait commencer. Il s'endormit, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Hermione aussi souriait dans son sommeil. Le Professeur Vector semblait ressentir une certaine attirance envers elle. Il rougissait à la moindre de ses remarques, et semblait tout honteux lorsque son regard s'égarait malencontreusement sur l'un des points stratégiques du corps de la jeune fille. Il était mignon, ainsi. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour. Elle avait simulé une romance avec Viktor Krum pour voir la réaction de son professeur. Effectivement, sa tentative a été concluante : Son professeur l'avait prise à part et l'avait incité à la circonspection à l'égard de ces ressortissants étrangers.

Par contre, deux personnes ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, cette nuit-là.

Le professeur Vecteur se retournait dans son lit. Une demoiselle bien connue hantait ses pensées. Tout en elle l'enchantait. Ses résultats excellents et son intense intelligence ravissaient sa conscience professionnelle, et son corps délicat enchantait ses yeux et son instinct d'homme. Il était comblé par cette fine créature, qui avait su obnubiler ses pensées de la manière la plus agréables qui soit. Il s'interrogeait sur la conduite à adopter vis-à-vis d'elle, dorénavant. Devrait-il se déclarer ? Ne lui ferait-il pas peur, en agissant ainsi ?

Certes, la différence d'âge était minime, il était très précoce, mais il y avait aussi la relation professeur-élève qu'il était obligé de respecter. Ils étaient tous deux majeurs, soit, mais il n'en fallait pas moins son consentement. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait une nette préférence pour les sportifs, comme ce Krum, qu'elle avait fréquenté, et Potter et Weasley, qu'elle côtoyait assidûment et couvait continuellement d'un regard tendre. Il devait donc tenter de la séduire en finesse et de pallier à son ardeur toute relative pour le Quidditch. Il passa sa nuit à ressasser différents plans pour captiver le cœur de sa dulcinée.

Un autre insomniaque rabâchait de noires pensées. Draco Malfoy peinait à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées à lui étaient emplies d'un certains bruns aux yeux verts. Il s'était rendu compte, en l'espace d'une journée, que Potter était sexy, touchant, (deux mots qui ne s'utilisaient pas pour la même personne d'habitude) drôle, naïf, aveugle, serviable, impulsif, et un peu timide sur le bords. Il était arrivé à ce constat en suivant Potter à travers tous les couloirs de l'école et avait remarqué à quel point le jeune brun était différent des idées préconçues qu'il se faisaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Potter était Potter, et en tant que tel, il n'en reste pas moins profondément chi...

Mais alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas le sommeil et pensait-il toujours autant à Potter, alors qu'il était chi… d'après ses propres termes ? Profonde question existentielle. Pas de réponse désolé. Cerveau en panne due au fait que Dray venait d'imaginer Harry dans une tenue pas très orthodoxe…Ni catholique…ni musulmane…ni juive…bref il était obsédé par l'image de Potter, et mourrait d'envie de tuer la personne qui avait fait en sorte qu'il rentre dans cet état dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner. Et toute sa nuit se passa à spéculer sur les personnes ayant pu prodiguer un tel traitement à Monsieur Harry I-will-survive-because-I-am-too-sexy Potter. Les derniers neurones de Draco grillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer une nuit blanche. Il refusa de se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment, bien que le mot jalousie ait traversé occasionnellement la partie lucide de son esprit.

Le petit déjeuner se passa très bien. Potter était vêtu avec décence, c'était déjà ça ! Néanmoins, tout le monde le fixait. Apparemment, l'aperçu que Harry avait donné de son corps la veille avait plu au élèves qui cherchaient à deviner ce qu'il portait sous la robe d'uniforme. Et cet imbécile de de Potter qui ne se rendait compte de rien ! Merlin, que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux ! Draco allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux si ça continuait comme ça.

Mais Harry n'était pas si aveugle que cela. Il s'était rendu compte (avec l'aide d'Hermione) de l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur certains de ses camarades. Mais pour Draco, il n'avait rien remarqué de concluant. Ce qui l'énervait légèrement. Parkinson lui avait dit par le biais de Ginny que Malfoy souhaitait lui parler en privée et cette nouvelle le tarabustait. Il ne savait comment réagir.

Il laissa donc son instinct agir à sa place. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit dessus un message. Ensuite il se dirigea d'une démarche féline vers la table des Serpentards, son regard prenant des reflets captivants et se passant nonchalamment la main dans les cheveux. Il fixa Draco dans les yeux et posa devant lui le morceau de papier, puis revint à sa place.

Draco feignit de lire ce qui était écrit sur la feuille, pour masquer l'effet que les gestes de Harry avaient eu sur lui. Redescendu sur terre, il put distinguer ces lignes :

« Pansy m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. Choisis l'heure et l'endroit, je verrais si je suis disponible. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très envie de m'afficher avec toi, ça donnerais libre cours aux mauvaises langues.»

Draco tourna la tête vers Pansy et lui demanda confirmation, en ce qui concernait le message. Elle lui répondit qu'effectivement, ne voulant pas que Draco s'empêtre dans une situation inextricable en perdant trop de temps, elle avait fait le premier pas en son nom.

Le blond releva alors la tête vers Potter. Il ne le regardait même pas, le bougre ! Il discutait avec Granger. Le sujet devait être assez polémique, car les deux interlocuteurs s'agitaient beaucoup.

En fait, Hermione essayait de faire admettre à Harry que Draco était attiré par lui, ce qui expliquait sa subite envie d'un entretien à huis clos. Le Gryffondor, ne voulant pas se faire de faux espoirs, ne démordait pas de sa théorie comme quoi Draco voulait sûrement régler le différent de la veille. Désespérée, Hermione abandonna la partie et se remit à contempler le professeur de son cœur.

Harry, lui, tentait d'analyser ses sentiments. Il aimait Draco, certes. Mais il n'en restait pas moins que son cœur avait été brisé sans vergogne. Sa vengeance devait vraiment être à la hauteur de l'affront qu'il avait reçu. Mais il n'était pas question de se retrouver blessé une seconde fois, il avait l'obscure impression que cela lui serait fatal.

* * *

_**Chapitre fini**_

_**Pas taper, siouplaît, j'ai déjà mal à la tête.**_

_**Mauvais, nul, cataclysmique ? Reviews please.**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Mery Dry**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.)

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Le pauvre Draco avait passé une journée harassante. En effet, comme l'avait prévu la poule de Weasley, ce fut un supplice pour le blond de devoir côtoyer Harry durant tous les cours. Mais le pire avait été le cours de Botanique. La chaleur accablante avait poussé tout le monde à ôter les vêtements superflus, à savoir les uniformes. Et Potter avait décidé de faire un spectacle à lui tout seul. Chemise en soie noire, et jean blanc. Le style légèrement Retro de la tenue et le contraste des couleurs lui conféraient un chic et une classe indiscutables. 

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à enlever sa cravate de Gryffondor, y mettant une sensualité incroyable. Epoustouflant de voir combien un geste aussi simple pouvait faire baver tant de monde. Même Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Les lèvres du roux mimaient les mots : « Mon meilleur ami est un allumeur ». Il les aurait exprimer à haute voix si Hermione n'avait pas attiré son attention sur Harry. Son visage reflétait toute la tristesse du monde. C'était la raison de la lenteur non calculée qu'il mettait à ôter ce simple bout de tissu responsable de ce déchaînement de passion.

Etant arrivé à la conclusion que le show de Harry n'était pas prémédité, Ron se mit à montrer des dents en direction de quiconque lorgnait Harry de façon trop louche. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que son ami se retrouve harcelé par des pervers qui le prenaient pour un chaud lapin. Déjà que Voldemort lui avait déjà pourri la vie, alors si d'autres imbéciles débarquaient et tentaient ne serait-ce que le déranger plus que de raison, ils allaient devoir passer sur son corps. Ses yeux ayant fait le tour de la serre, Ron remarqua que tout le monde commençait à baisser les yeux et ne fixait plus Harry, du moins plus ouvertement.

Il pensait qu'ils avaient été intimidés par son fameux coup d'œil qui tue, mais il déchanta bien vite. C'était le regard noir made in Malfoy de Draco qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de protéger Harry, à ce Serpentard au cerveau envahi par un ego surdimensionné ? Ah, ça devait être par jalousie. Cette fouine lobotomisée ne supportait pas que l'attention générale se porte sur quiconque d'autre que lui-même. D'habitude, le roux considérait ça comme étant très puéril, mais maintenant que ça servait ses intérêts, il cautionnait même ce genre de réaction. Mais où va donc le monde ?

Pour prévenir un quelconque autre incident, Ron attrapa Harry par le bras et l'attira devant le pot de la Tentacula vénéneuse. Ils allaient enfin (ou plutôt déjà) étudier cette plante à l'état adulte et en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses propriétés magiques curatives mais aussi offensives. Neville en bavait d'anticipation. Harry sortit donc des limbes de la tristesse car il avait besoin de toute sa vigilance pour tromper celle de la plante et en extraire certaines quantités de sèves, ainsi qu'un nombre précis de graines.

Le visage légèrement rosi par l'effort, un bout de langue hors de la bouche, Il se démena avec le végétal et réussit à accomplir la tâche demandée en même temps que Neville, ce qui leur rapporta un total de 80 points pour Gryffondor, ayant fourni un effort méritoire et fait preuve d'une adresse à toute épreuve. Harry en profita pour discuter tranquillement avec Neville, alors que les autres se débrouillaient toujours avec la plante. Harry remonta les manches de sa chemise et en déboutonna quelques boutons. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour la saison. C'en était même presque surnaturel, sachant qu'en ce pays, il faisait toujours plus ou moins froid.

Profitant de la distraction de Mme Chourave, Harry et Neville se mirent discrètement à aider les élèves en difficulté. Harry ressentit un brusque besoin de sentir l'odeur de Malfoy, il se dirigea donc en sa direction. Le blond avait à peine commencé sa tache. Il devait vraiment être préoccupé par quelque chose pour être si en retard dans le travail imposé. Harry lui prit le sécateur des mains et sectionna délicatement une ramification. Avec une fiole prévue à cet usage, Harry récolta la sève qui s'écoula. Avec une toute petite pelle, Harry creusa le sol meuble et déterra une partie de racine. Appuyant dessus, il immobilisa la plante et prit tranquillement le nombre préconisé de graines.

« Comment as-tu su, Potter? La prof n'en a pas parlé, pourtant. »

« Sache juste que la Tentacula vénéneuse est une vague cousine du Saule Cogneur. Alors, c'est quand l'heure qui t'arrangerais le plus, puisque tu tiens tant à un entretien privé ? »

« Je te ferais parvenir un message ce soir. Demain matin tu me dira si c'est d'accord et si ça te convient. Compris ? »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Je te laisse, Malfoy. »

Harry tourna les talons, les narines encore emplies du parfum de son aimé. Il s'arrêta dans sa progression lorsqu'il entendit avec une once de surprise:

« Potter ! Tu t'es amélioré en Botanique. Merci pour le coup de main. Tu te débrouilles pas mal avec tes mains, à ce que je vois. »

Toujours de dos, le brun tourna légèrement la tête vers son interlocuteur, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres :

« Pas de quoi, Malfoy. Je sais faire beaucoup de choses de mes dix doigts et que tu ignores, tu sais… »

Un moment de silence accueillit cette réplique, et Harry dut réfréner sa subite envie de rire en poursuivant :

« …Cuisiner, **malaxer**, sculpter, **masser**, dessiner, manier un **balai**, **caresser** un petit animal, ou autre, et la liste est plutôt longue… »

Laissant un Draco abasourdi derrière lui, Potter rejoignit ses amis qui avaient fini par s'en sortir. Sa journée s'annonçait…sublime.

Et elle le fut. Il avait senti plusieurs fois le regard de Malfoy sur lui. Ca ne voulait rien dire, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, mais au moins, Draco le regardait. Il devait sûrement se demander ce qui avait fait que Harry use de ces sous-entendus, tout à l'heure. C'était exactement le but recherché. L'intriguer, l'attirer. Lors du dîner, Harry s'approcha de Draco et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il attendrait son message durant un laps de temps assez limité, parce qu'il avait « quelque chose à faire. »

La moutarde monta au nez « aristocratique » de Draco à cette réplique, mais il n'en montra rien. Harry rejoignit sa table de sa démarche la plus captivante, une main dans la poche et l'autre dans les cheveux. Le repas se passa relativement bien. Draco s'efforçait d'ignorer le brun mais ce n'était pas si facile. L table des Gryffondors était la plus bruyante, et le rire de Harry fusait trop souvent pour la santé d'esprit de Draco. Décidément, Rien n'allait pour le pauvre blond qui ne put rien avaler, de peur de s'étrangler en entendant sa voix.

Il ne se mit à manger que quand le trio en plus Luna sortit de la salle. Ayant fini son repas, il se mit à errer entre les murs de l'école, essayant de se mettre les idées en place. Il n'avait pas senti le temps passer et n'avait pas le temps d'écrire une missive. Il se rendit donc par Cheminette à la Salle Commune des Griffons. Vu l'heure tardive, personne n'était là, à part une silhouette endormie sur un canapé. S'en approchant, il vit que s'était Potter. Il dormait comme un bienheureux, et devait être complètement épuisé lorsqu'il s'était couché.

Cette pensée transperça Draco, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il caressa la joue de Harry, qui se mit à sourire et à ronronner dans son sommeil. Se reprenant, Draco prit un morceau de papier et y inscrivit une heure et un lieu. Il prit une couverture et la mit sur Harry, qui ne dormait qu'avec un pantalon de soie noire. Mais étrangement, aucune pensée lubrique n'envahissait l'esprit de Draco à cette vision. Il était juste attendri.

Il rentra dans sa salle commune en se disant que cette nuit non plus, le sommeil ne viendrait pas.

* * *

**_Chapitre fini._**

_Il est complètement paradoxal ce chapitre et il me laisse perplexe._

_Sûrement de mon point de vue d'auteur. Mais je me demande comment ceux qui lisent le percevront ?_

**A+**

**Mery Dry**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, madame se fait désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)_**

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_Samedi, le jour de la sortie à Pré au Lard, devant chez Zonko, 11h du matin. _

_J'attends que tu me donnes confirmation._

_§D.§_

_PS : N'amène pas Granger, et encore moins la belette_

On était vendredi soir, et Harry relisait pour la énième fois le billet de Draco. Le brun se maudissait parce qu'il s'était endormi avant la venue du blond. Mais il était harassé à cause des nombreuses batailles de polochon qui l'avaient opposé à ses camarades. De ce fait, il n'avait pu voir le blond Serpentard.

Il se demandait si c'était lui qui l'avait recouvert. Il se mit à réfléchir. Non, encore une fois depuis son réveil le lendemain de cette soirée, il se disait que c'était utopique de croire que Draco Malfoy pouvait faire preuve d'une telle…sollicitude. La seule conclusion qui s'imposait était donc : Dobby.

Mais il y avait un hic. L'elfe, chaque fois qu'il venait faire le ménage à la Tour Gryffondor et qu'il y trouvait Harry endormi, il le recouvrait, certes, mais le réveillait tout de suite après rien que par le malaise qu'il provoquait chez le brun en le fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Même si Harry était plongé au pays des songes, cette sensation désagréable le réveillait toujours, il n'aimait pas être fixé alors qu'il n'était pas conscient.

Bah, cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit. Dobby avait dû être pressé, il a donc mis une couverture sur lui à la va-vite. Oui , ça se tenait parfaitement. Harry monta se coucher, sans plus se tracasser. Il réfléchissait à la question depuis ce fameux soir, et parvenait toujours à la même conclusion. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Hermione, elle aurait été capable d'en conclure que Draco était tombé amoureux de lui. Et ce n'était pas vrai, Harry le savait.

Il se prépara d'avance pour le rendez-vous, choisissant ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser une fois de trop. En plus, il sentait que sa curiosité était éveillée. Que lui voulait donc le blond ? Il le saura bien assez tôt. Il s'endormit alors, en faisant de doux rêves, de très doux rêves…

Draco Malfoy, lui, avait les mêmes préoccupations, mais y accordait plus d'attention. Comment avait-il pu agir si tendrement envers Potter ?

'Parce qu'il était si attendrissant, bougre d'idiot ! Tu en connais d'autres, de raisons ?'.

Cette réponse lui était venu sans prévenir, comme ça, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

La situation nécessitait une intervention d'urgence. Il ferma les yeux déglutit difficilement, et se résigna à commettre l'acte de suprême désespoir : il se donna une gifle magistrale pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était radical, mais vital. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à se dire que Potter étai mignon !

'Même si c'est vrai ?'

-Oui même si c'est vrai. Surtout si c'est vrai ! Alors toi, la ferme on ne t'a pas sonné, laisse moi dormir ou sinon je t'étripe !

'Tu ne peux pas m'étriper vu que moi je suis toi et que toi tu es moi, c'est simple ! Vas dormir, j'ai sommeil.'

-Mais… !

'Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Tu vas rencontrer demain l'amour de ma vie, alors ne gâche pas mes chances par ta stupidité sans bornes et cesse tes gamineries ! »

-Quelle horreur…Ma conscience est amoureuse de Potter. Mais où va le monde, dites-le moi !

'Je ne suis pas ta conscience abruti ! Je suis la partie lucide de ton être. L'entité qui ne se voile pas la face pour des futilités, comme toi ! Si je suis amoureux de Harry, tu l'es donc aussi. Et depuis longtemps. Mais toi tu ne fais que collectionner les gamelles. Reprends toi et ôtes tes œillères. Vas-y, fais dodo. Moi je ne pourrais pas dormir, parce que tu n'as pas souhaité bonne nuit à Harry, ça m'empêche de trouver le repos. C'est donc toi qui en fera les frais si tu ne te la fermes pas !'

-D'accord d'accord. Je suis sûrement entrain de faire un cauchemar. C'est bon, je ferme les yeux, pour ne plus rien voir et changer de décor onirique, parce qu'une migraine incroyablement réelle est entrain de me tarauder.

Et il plongea dans les méandres du sommeil, sa chute amortie par les bras de Morphée, déité du sommeil et des songes agréables.

99999999999999999999999999999

« Où est-il, cet imbécile arrogant qui se prend pour le nombril du monde ? Rusard, l'avez-vous vu ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Mais Potter ! De qui voulez vous que je parle, sinon ? Pff ! Bref, l'avez-vous vu ?»

« Oui, professeur Rogue, il est sorti avec les autres, à Pré au Lard. »

« Avez-vous une quelconque idée sur l'endroit où il comptait se rendre ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Il parlait de Zonko, ce lieu de perdition et de perversion, pire qu'un lupanar ou une maison close, ce magasin où tous ces morveux s'approvisionnent en farces et attrapes, dans le seul et inavouable but de me pourrir l'existence, de me rabaisser, de provoquer mon et mon désespoir. Sinon, comment expliqueriez-vous le fait que leurs facéties soi-disant innocentes salissent toujours mon parquet si tendrement choyé, ces tapis lavés et relavés, et ces meubles dûment encaustiqués… »

Sa tirade étant de toute façon perdue dans le néant, je vous épargne la suite, car Rogue se dirigeait à présent d'un pas étrangement décidé vers Pré au Lard…

« Tiens ? Pourquoi portait-il ce bonnet ? Et ces couleurs ! Eûrk, jaune cocu, rose bonbon et vert vomi. Viens Miss Teigne, on va faire sa fête à Peeves pour se remettre de cette vision d'horreur. »

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Draco et Harry s'étaient terrés dans l'arrière-boutique de Zonko. Apparemment, tous deux avaient commis un acte répréhensible et ne tenaient pas à être vus. Ils discutaient paisiblement, mais de temps à autre, ils jetaient de petits regards furtifs au dehors, et échangeaient ensuite un clin d'œil complice.

Rien de mieux qu'une bonne farce à deux pour faire naître des liens assez solides et détruire bien des barrières.

Les deux comparses s'étaient rentrés dedans alors qu'ils voulaient tous les deux prendre une douche rapide dans la Salle de Bains des Préfets tôt le matin. Ils allaient commencer à se crêper le chignon lorsqu'il virent…Severus Rogue en chemise de nuit, les bras en position horizontale devant lui.

Le Maître des Potions était somnambule ! Impossible de ne pas en profiter ! D'après ce qu'ils en jugeaient, il revenait d'une virée nocturne.

Ils le suivirent dans ses appartements et lui jetèrent deux ou trois sorts, et posèrent un des bonnets d'Hermione tricotés pour les Elfes qu'on trouvait un peu partout dans le château. Ensuite, ils se douchèrent à tour de rôle et retournèrent à leur Salles communes, confirmant le rendez-vous.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant chez Zonko, il firent mine de fureter parmi les articles et se dissimulèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils étaient entrain d'évoquer les divers tours qu'ils s'étaient joués, lorsque Draco remarqua enfin la tenue de Harry.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais à présent qu'il remarquait le regard extasié et la bouche bée des autres clients, il revint à des considérations plus actuelles.

Le brun s'était mis dans la tête de mettre du cuir. Bon sang de bonsoir, il avait juré sa perte !

Comment ferait-il pour résister maintenant, hein ? Ah oui, bonne idée ça, merci. Fixer ses yeux, ne pas dévier le regard. Fixer ses yeux, ne pas dévier le regard. Fixer ses yeux, ne pas dévier le regard.

Et puis, autre chose importante, quitter cet endroit. Non mais, ce qu'ils étaient ridicules, à baver aussi ouvertement ! Il tira un Harry surpris par la manche et l'entraîna dehors. Mais il se ravisa brusquement en voyant un Severus Rogue fulminant qui remontait la pente en direction de Zonko. Echangeant un regard paniqué avec Harry, il se dit que son dernier jour était arrivé.

* * *

**Désolée, le chapitre n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur. Mais bon j'ai un peu le moral bas. Mon anniversaire était hier et je n'ai pas eu de fête, sniff, je devrais attendre pour plus tard. En plus, la fête du Trône n'a pas eu lieu dans mon pays, à cause des événements au Liban. Et comme les deux jours coïncident, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie…**

**Reviews, please ?**

**A+**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)

**Chapitre 7 :**

Hermione avait décidé de passer sa matinée avec le professeur Vector. Elle l'avait entraîné dans la serre florale, qui ne contenait que des fleurs et de petits oiseaux passereaux ou exotiques. Le jeune homme était très gêné, il mourait d'envie de se pencher vers son élève préférée, mais il avait peur de l'effrayer et de la choquer. En plus, les colères proverbiales de la jeune Gryffondor lui avait déjà effleuré les oreilles.

Il se força, contre les penchants de son cœur (et de sa libido !) à rester à carreaux. Il n'était pas question de brûler les étape. Il avait été d'accord pour passer un petit bout de temps parmi les charmantes petites plantes et les oiseaux enchanteurs. Mais il s'intima de ne pas outrepasser sa condition, son honneur dépendait de cela.

Hermione, elle, avait du mal à éclater de rire. La plupart du temps, elle avait rencontré des garçons empressés qui voulaient assouvir leurs pulsions d'abord, et discuter ensuite. Et elle avait également côtoyé leurs extrêmes, dont les seuls spécimens qu'elle connaissait étaient Ron et Harry, qui s'imaginaient que les chères demoiselles s'attendaient à un romantisme datant de Mille ans.

Et apparemment, le professeur Vector appartenait à la deuxième catégorie… Elle allait devoir y aller en prenant des pincettes.

Sa main se faufila vers celle de son professeur, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur un banc, au milieu des chrysanthèmes. Au moment où leurs deux mains allaient se rencontrer, Hermione retira sa main. Elle sourit intérieurement en remarquant la grimace frustrée de son enseignant en chocolat et à la crème, mais qui ne fait pas grossir, quelles que soit les quantités qu'on en reprendrait **(vraiment, elle a de drôles de pensées, la 'Mione !). **Elle recommença son manège deux fois, et la troisième fois, ses efforts furent couronnés de succès.

Le jeune homme rattrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse la retira, et l'enserra entre ses doigts.Enfin !

Harry, sans s'attarder sur la réaction de Draco, l'entraîna à son tour mais vers Honeydukes. Leur Professeur de Potions, aveuglé par la rage, n'avait pas vu leur fuite, mais il n'allait pas tardé à constater leur absence de la boutiques de farces et attrapes. Morts en même temps de rire et de peur, les deux jeunes se fondirent dans la foule d'élèves.

Harry se dirigea vers la cave de la boutique de friandises, Draco Malfoy à sa suite. Instinctivement, le brun trouva la trappe et l'ouvrit à toute vitesse, le tout sous les yeux du Serpentard qui n'avait pas tout capté. Il traversèrent en sens inverse le passage secret, mais le Gryffondor s'arrêta au bout de l'escalier.

Là, il expliqua à Draco qu'ils venaient d'emprunter l'un des passages permettant de sortir de Poudlard, mais que seul Harry pouvait utiliser, car il en changeait le mot de passe à tout bout de champ. Mais là, il se trouvait devant un dilemme. Son mot de passe, maintenant, était « J'aime Draco Malfoy. »Et Harry n'avait aucune envie que son compagnon le sache.

Il se mit à réfléchir intensément, à un moyen pour éluder ce problème. Quelqu'un, dehors, s'approchait de leur couloir. Draco commençait à s'impatienter. Ouvrant la bouche pour protester, il se retrouva avec quatre doigts enfoncés dans sa bouche. Ecarquillant démesurément les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était Harry qui avait entrepris de le bâillonner ainsi.

Faisant abstraction de l'aspect légèrement équivoque de la situation, Draco fut intrigué en voyant Harry consulter un vieux bout de parchemin puis murmurer tout contre une anfractuosité dans le cul de sac qu'ils avaient devant eux. Harry sortit ses mains de la bouche de Draco après avoir murmuré : « Y avait pas moyen, il fallait que tu te taises ou on allait nous griller. »

Harry jeta un Récurvite sur sa main, et ils empruntèrent un couloir menant vers les quartiers des Poufsouffles, y pénétrant grâce à la cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Sous le lit de Zakariah Smith, il mirent un petit pot spécifique et jetèrent certains sorts avec sa baguette, qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.

Ils venaient de sauver leur peau. Allégés d'un grand poids, ils sortirent dans le Parc, et s'assirent au bord du lac. Ils continuèrent leur discussion, sur le Quidditch, les études, l'avenir, les souvenirs, les anecdotes. Ils se turent au bout d'un moment, pendant lequel ils se contemplèrent intensément. Pour briser le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux, Harry dit :

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu voulais me voir seul. »

Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pansy avait organisé ce rencard pour qu'il passe à l'étape supérieure et demande à Harry de sortir avec lui. Cette perspective n'avait soudainement plus rien de dégoûtant. Et avec un Gryffondor, la vérité donnait des résultats assez concluants. Il prit son courage à deux mains et :

« Pour te dire la vérité, je voulais te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi… »

Harry sentit soudain un goût amer lui envahir la bouche. C'est bien ce qu'il se disait. Ne voulant pas que Draco remarque sa souffrance, il s'efforça d'adopter un ton dégagé pour dire :

« J'ai grandement apprécié cette matinée en ta compagnie… »

Draco sentit un immense espoir qu'il jugea disproportionné lui gonfler son cœur. Harry poursuivit impitoyablement :

« …Mais j'aime quelqu'un. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, mais il n'empêche que je l'aime. Il a énormément de défauts, c'est vrai, mais il a pris mon cœur. Certes, il l'a broyé, cassé, brisé, haché menu, piétiné sans aucune miséricorde, pitié ou considération, mais je ne l'en aime pas moins. Je ne cherche plus vraiment à le conquérir, ce que je veux c'est regagner mon estime et lui prouver qu'il m'a toujours mal jugé. Désolé, Malfoy. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne m'aime pas, donc tu ne souffriras pas de tout ça. On peut quand même rester amis ? »

Le cœur de Draco creva et se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche. Une indicible souffrance lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais ils les jugulaient et se refusait à les laisser ne serait-ce que perler au bord de ses yeux. Pourquoi était-il si triste ? Sa conscience l'aurait-elle contaminé par l'amour qu'elle porte à Potter ? Etait-il également victime de cette maladie qui prenait des allures d'épidémie ?

'Tu as gâché toutes mes chances avec lui, maintenant ! Tu crois que je vais me contenter de son amitié ? Et toi ? Aussi, idiot, tu aurais dû lui dire que tu l'aimais, je suis sûr que ça aurait changé bien des choses ! Tu t'y connais en amour autant que lui s'y connaît en filles ! Et ce n'est pas peu dire, il ne les a jamais comprise. N'accepte pas son amitié, tu en souffriras, et moi aussi corollairement. Tente de le séduire, mais si tu acceptes ton amitié, il ne ressentiras jamais d'amour à ton égard.'

-Laisse moi tranquille. Je fais ce que je veux.

'Alors décide toi, il attend ta réponse depuis belle lurette.'

« Je…Je devrais sûrement écouter ma Conscience, ou autrement dit, «La partie la Pus Lucide de mon Être », mais je n'ose pas faire ce qu'elle me demande. Je veux bien qu'on soit amis. Mais sache que je voudrais toujours aller plus loin. »

« Je te l'ai dit, mon cœur et irrémédiablement pris. Je ne sais même plus si j'en ai encore un, tellement il a été malmené. »

Draco serra les poings. Mais qu'avait-il donc, ce balafré, pour répéter cette phrase comme un leitmotiv et remuer le couteau dans la plaie? N'était pas assez cruel et sadique ?

« Tu dois te tromper, Harry. Est-ce que la personne que tu aimes est-elle au courant des sentiments que tu lui portes ? »

« Non…Non, il ne le sait pas. Il ne sait pas que je l'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Draco sentait son cœur qui saignait, il le sentait qui palpitait de douleur, mais il continua à parler.

« Alors, pourquoi dis-tu n'avoir aucune chance avec lui ? Imagine que vos sentiments soient…réciproques. Qui est-ce ? Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider… »

Harry se sentit assez mal à l'aise, cette discussion le dérangeait. Il y mit fin :

« Non, j'en suis certain, je l'ai déjà entendu parler de moi, et ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet était on ne peut plus révélateur. Viens, rentrons au château, je n'ai pas envie que Rogue nous coince alors que nous sommes seuls et sans témoins.»

Ils rentrèrent au château. Une grande agitation régnait dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant un Zakariah Smith ahuri. Le professeur avait ôté son bonnet. Sur son crâne, il ne subsistait plus qu'une touffe de cheveux roses disposés en forme de cœur et d'autres petits poils drus qui formaient les mots : « Je suis gay » sur l'arrière du crâne. Tout le reste de son cuir chevelu était d'une jolie couleur cobalt. Il avait tout tenté, mais rien n'avait annulé ces sorts.

Rogue devait s'être mis en campagne pour retrouver le coupable. Il avait sûrement tempêté et répété que le coupable était Potter, mais les recherches dans les dortoirs avaient prouvé que s'était le Poufsouffle qui avait commis ce « crime ignoble »(Vous l'aurez deviné, c'est Rogue qui l'a dit.)

Harry avait jeté avec la baguette de Zakariah les mêmes sorts que ceux dont avait été victime Severus, se qui faisait que quand on avait vérifié, il s'était avéré que c'était avec cette baguette que les sorts « sacrilèges » avaient été exécutés, et tous avaient conclu que c'était son propriétaire qui était l'instigateur de la blague.

Harry et Drac se retinrent de rire devant le flux de question du professeur de Potions, et ne se libérèrent qu'une fois à leur place respectives pour le déjeuner.

* * *

**Merci pour vos vœux de joyeux anniversaire. Pour ceux qui ont voulu savoir, j'ai 14 printemps à mon actif.**

**Pour ceux qui se plaignent que mes chapitres sont trop courts, et bien celui là est plus long.**

**Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre des chapitres trèèèèèèèès longs parce que je poste quotidiennement, sauf exceptions. En plus, je ne peux pas rester éternellement sur pc. En plus, J'ai une autre fic en cours où je poste également de façon quotidienne.**

**Je voulais juste faire une mini-fic, mais "la chasse est ouverte" sera plus longue que prévu. Effectivement, je veux qu'elle se différencie de l'un de mes One-shot auquel elle ressemble, "Autant en emporte le vent."C'est pour ça que je rajouterais des détails supplémentaires, ainsi ces deux histoires seront un peu moins semblables.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre recevra votre approbation (j'en doute).**

**A+ et bisous reviews please**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer :_ Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux ou éthiques, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

**Chapitre 8 :**

« Le dernier à l'eau est une mauviette ! »

Et Harry plongea dans le lac, après cette réplique très, très mature. Ron et Hermione le suivirent aussitôt, mais Luna et le Professeur Vector enlevèrent tranquillement leurs vêtements, qu'ils avaient gardé contrairement au trio. Draco, lui, parlait avec sa « Pas-Conscience-mais-la-partie-etc…-vous-connaissez-la-suite ».

'J'ai trop peur de l'eau, n'y va pas !'

-Tu me prends pour qui, un Veracrasse ? C'est pas toi, qui va nager, alors c'est quoi le problème, chochotte ?

'C'est toi le problème ! Ca fait deux semaines que tu joues la comédie de l'amitié avec Potter, et si tu nages tout près de lui, la partie la plus éveillée de ton anatomie, elle va…eh bien…elle va se réveiller encore plus, quoi ! et sachant que tu portes un maillot on ne peut plus révélateur…'

-Mais je sais parfaitement bien me tenir, Môssieur ! Je suis un Malfoy, que diantre !

'Tu parles comme une midinette, oui ! Malfoy, non mais…comme si ça résout tout. Il n'empêche que je crève d'amour pour Potter ! Et toi aussi, donc, tu risques de le dégoûter quand il verra ton corps réagir alors qu'il te considère comme un simple ami. Et je te le jure, Mini-Toi n'est pas très discret, on a eu une discussion très intéressante l'autre jour…'

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai trouvé la solution à ce genre de problème. Il me suffit d'imaginer Harry avec celui qu'il aime pour refroidir mes ardeurs. Comme tu le sais pertinemment, ça donne des résultats assez concluants.

'Mouais, si l'on veut. Moi ça me fait pleurer, de l'imaginer dans d'autres bras… »

-Merlin tout puissant, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un ancien personnage de « la petite maison dans la prairie » pour Conscience ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter un tel martyre ?

'Premièrement, je ne suis pas ta conscience. Deuxièmement, tu as fait beaucoup de choses que je pourrais te citer et qui t'auraient valu la pendaison, et troisièmement je ne suis pas un personnage de téléfilm ! Et d'abord, comment le connais-tu ?'

-Grand-mère le regardait en cachette, et je l'espionnais. Comment tu t'appelles ?

'Charles Ingalls, pourquoi ?'

-Et voilà, j'ai la preuve formelle que tu es un personnage de série pour midinette !

'Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va nager, finalement. Et puis, si c'est une série pour midinette, pourquoi tu regardais ?'

-………

Plouf !

Draco, en lâche qu'il était, préféra arrêter la conversation là. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques brasses que Harry vint au devant de lui et lui mit les bras autour du cou.

« Alors, chochotte, on daigne nous rejoindre ? »

Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches, et le regard de Harry pétillait, même s'il y demeurait une petite ombre en arrière-plan. Il frotta son nez contre celui de Draco, et se rejeta en arrière, avec une impulsion des jambes. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Hermione nageait avec son amour, qui était vraiment timide. Dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il reculait légèrement et rougissait.

« Si vous continuez à rougir ainsi, le calmar géant vous prendra pour un crustacé particulièrement juteux. »

« Je…Mademoiselle ! »

« Appelez moi Hermione. Dites, vous le trouvez comment, mon maillot ? J'aurais pu le prendre en rose, mais j'ai choisi le rouge. »

« Ce maillot vous va magnifiquement bien, madem…euh…Hermione. Il se trouve aussi que le rouge est ma couleur préférée. »

« Ah ? Quel hasard… »

Ron et Luna, eux, faisaient la planche et regardaient les nuages. D'après la mine surexcitée de la jeune fille, elle devait avoir vu un nuage ayant la forme d'un Gonag à écailles de feu. Ron la regardait d'un œil attendri, même s'il semblait très près d'éclater de rire.

Bref, tous étaient heureux. A part Harry...Qui s'était résigné à n'avoir que l'amitié de Draco.

Ce dernier tenait absolument à savoir qui détenait le cœur de son Gryffondor.

Il lui posait des question, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, mais Harry, sans soupçonner la jalousie du blond, ne répondait pas à ses interrogations.

Leur séance de baignade n'avait pas été prévue à l'avance, mais chacun portait un maillot car ils s'accordaient souvent des bains de soleil. Draco avait été moyennement accepté par les amis de Harry, mais la blague contre Rogue avait ouvert les esprits.

A ce propos, le pauvre, pauvre Zakariah Smith subissait un interrogatoire des plus musclé par Crabbe et Goyle, ce dont les avait chargés leur Directeur de Maison.

La Légilimencie de ce dernier a fortement été troublée par la farce « innocente » dont il a été victime. Crabbe et Goyle devait obliger par la force s'il le faut le Poufsouffle à annuler ce qu'il avait soi-disant fait.

Harry et Draco s'était mis d'accord pour ne pas annuler les effets du sort avant trois jours, pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu du spectacle. Le blond ne lui avait plus demandé de sortir avec lui, mais Harry sentait que ce sujet allait bientôt revenir sur la table. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'aborder.

Le Serpentard était à présent son ami, un peu spécial, mais un ami quand même. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Draco venant parfois dans la Salle Commune des rouges et or, et vice versa.

Pansy pressait Draco de se mettre à l'œuvre, parce que plus de temps il côtoierait Potter, plus il lui sera difficile de tomber amoureux. Il n'y avait maintenant aucune raison pour que cela n'arrive pas. Harry Potter était devenu le sex-symbol de Poudlard. Donc, physiquement, Draco n'avait rien à dire. Ou plutôt, il avait trop à dire…

Mais la véritable surprise était la soudaine érudition dont se targuait à présent le Survivant. Il concurrençait fortement Hermione Granger, à présent, et Gryffondor était loin en tête pour la compétition visant la coupe des 4 maisons.

Pansy s'inquiétait donc pour Draco. Celui-ci était parfaitement capable de tomber dans les filets du Gryffondor. Ca s'était passé ainsi pour elle, Blaise et les autres. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, en ce qui la concernait, mais Draco risquait de souffrir…On n'aime pas le Survivant impunément...

Finalement, il n'était pas si Gryffondor que ça, le Potter. Parfois, il faisait preuve d'une ruse insoupçonnée. Il devait sûrement avoir un ascendant Serpentard.

Comme on pourrait le deviner, les farces pleuvaient de cette alliance Serpentard/Gryffondor. La ruse, l'imaginationet le calcul, alliés à la témérité, l'audaceet l'ingéniosité. Avec en plus de cela un abonnement à la boutique "Farces pour sorciers Facétieux"...

Les victimes de ces tours étaient principalement Rusard (qui a dit: "surprise"?), Miss Teigne, Rogue et les plus jeunes des élèves. Et c'était garanti sans conséquences, Dumbledore étant un fanatique de blagues (et d'esquimeaux au citron. Etrangement, chaque semaine, un chargementdeces friandises parvenaitaux Cuisines...).

Bref, Poudlard était de plus en plus animé, Ron de plus en plus épris, Luna de plus en plus...euh...Luna, Hermione de plus en plus entreprenante, Harry de plus en plus malicieux, Draco de plus en plus amoureux et le professeur Vector de plus en plus coincé.

* * *

Chapitre fini !

Alors, le verdict ? **☺se ronge les ongles☻**

**♥**Mery Dry**♥**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

**Chapitre 9 :**

« Harry, viens avec moi à Pré au Lard. »

« Non Draco, je veux rester ici. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Tu le sais bien ! Il y sera sûrement. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne supporte pas de le voir rire aux autres, et leur parler, alors que je veux avoir cette exclusivité ! »

Draco se sentit encore plus blessé.

« Draco, je l'aime tellement… »

Harry était adossé à ses oreillers, refusant de sortir de son lit. Draco était venu le persuader d'aller à Pré au Lard avec lui, et pour ce faire il avait dû entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Assis sur le bord du lit du brun, Draco ne pouvait que contempler avec une tendresse cachée sa mine ensommeillée. Mais lorsque Harry gémit cette phrase, le Serpentard ne put se retenir.

Il embrassa Harry à pleine bouche, ne le laissant pas se remettre de sa surprise. Il lui caressa le visage, descendit sa main le long de son cou pour ensuite se poser sur la nuque du brun. Celui-ci s'efforçait de ne pas gémir. Il devait se retenir pour que ces fameux mots ne franchisse pas ses lèvres. Trop tard.

« Oooh, mon amour… »

Oh non, oh non. Harry était au bord du suicide. Draco savait maintenant que le brun l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le savoir. C'était même plus que flagrant. Pitié Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait pas compris !

Draco se détacha abruptement de Harry, le cœur brisé.

« Même quand je t'embrasse, tu penses à lui ? »

Quel crétin ! Mais merci Merlin, d'avoir exaucé ma prière. Il est con mais comme je l'aime ! Quoique, il n'avait pas très envie que l'autre le sache si tôt.

Pendant son monologue intérieur, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Draco s'efforçait de masquer ses larmes, se refusant à céder.

-Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Oh zut !

'Tu n'y peux rien. Pleure un bon coup, mais pas devant lui, sors d'abord. Il a l'air dans les nuages, il doit penser à _lui._'

-Grrr. Qui est-ce ? Qui est ce monstre à qui il pense alors que je suis entrain d'explorer sa bouche de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit ? Peut-être que mon baiser n'était pas assez tendre, à moins qu'il n'ait pas été assez fougueux ? Oh, je n'en peux plus, il est si beau, comme ça. La trace de mon baiser sur ses lèvres…Mais il n'a même pas réagi, il n'avait pas l'air d'accord ! C'est vrai, il ne semblait pas réticent non plus mais…Enfin bref, il devait sûrement se dire que c'était l'Autre. Cette immonde crapule qui avait traité le cœur de Harry comme plus bas que terre. Mais qui donc pouvait tenir des propos malveillants sur lui, qui ? Harry m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il avait entendu _son amour _parler de lui en termes dépréciateurs. Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait le faire ! Mais siiii, il y avait quelqu'un ! Severus Rogue. Lui et Harry se sont toujours haï. Mais de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu 'un pas…

Et Draco sortit de la pièce, marmonnant des projets de tortures ayant pour victime potentielle Severus Rogue.

Harry –vraiment trop naïf, ce gars. Comment je vais faire pour finir mon histoire avec un héros pareil ?- rêvassait toujours, remerciant Merlin et Compagnie avec une ferveur euh…touchante. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Draco n'était plus là. D'un certain côté, c'était tant mieux.

Et le Gryffondor se rendormit comme un bienheureux.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

« Mais enfin, Draco ! Toi, le plus beau mâle de Poudlard, tu déclares forfait devant Harry Potter ? »

« Je ne suis pas le plus beau mâle de Poudlard, Pansy. »

« Mais si, tu l'es ! C'est vrai que Potter tient la comparaison, mais tout de même, tu portes ce titre mieux que lui. »

« Non, Pansy. Il est plus beau que moi, mieux que moi. Je ne le mérites pas. C'est pour ça qu'il est amoureux d'un autre. Je ne gagnerais pas ce pari. Si je veux l'avoir dans mon lit, il faut qu'il soit consentant. Mais moi, je le veux dans mon lit, dans mon cœur et dans ma vie. Il ne m'a offert que son amitié, je l'ai accepté, point. Je m'en contenterais… »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais…Tu l'aimes. »

« Non, je ne l'aime pas…Je suis raide dingue de lui, je me jetterais dans le feu pour un seul de ses baisers, je me tuerais pour un seul de ses compliments…Ca fait un peu mélodramatique, mais c'en est ainsi…Et personne n'y peut rien. Je vais rentrer au château, Pansy. Pour le revoir… »

Draco Malfoy se leva de la table des Trois Balais, suivi par le regard inquiet de Parkinson. Et par trois autres regard, l'un exorbité de surprise, l'autre pétillant de triomphe, et le dernier…bah...le dernier…Eh bien, c'est celui de Luna, quoi. La deuxième paire d'yeux, celle d'Hermione Granger, se posa sur le propriétaire de la première, Ron Weasley, qui était tombé en syncope.

« Pff. Irrécupérable, je vous jure… »

« Aïe, gifle pas si fort, Mimi ! Mais quand même, avoue que ça fait un choc ! Je l'aurais jamais cru aussi fleur bleue, Malfoy ! Ca m'en bouche un coin ! »

« Viens là, toi, que je t'en débouche un, de coin ! »

« Luna ! Pas en public, enfin ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Ronald Weasley. »

Hermione battit en retraite -une Luna déchaînée, c'est pas bon pour la santé- et rejoignit son roudoudou d'amour au comptoir. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Mme Rosmerta entrain de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille, elle ne se contint plus et le prit par le revers de sa veste, le tirant en dehors du pub, sous le rire amusée de la tenancière.

Le professeur Vector, ahuri, dut subir un sermon d'une demi-heure sur la fréquentation des mauvaises qui pouvait amener à commettre de graves erreurs. Etant d'une nature calme, l'enseignement n'aimait pas beaucoup les bavardages inutiles, et comme il ne comprenait pas grand chose au charabia de sa jeune élève, il prit la judicieuse décision de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

Cela marcha à merveille…

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Harry jouait aux échecs contre Dobby, prêtant une oreille complaisante aux propos de l'Elfe de Maison, qui babillait sans retenue sur la beauté de son cher fils. Effectivement, Dobby avait fini par épouser Kreattur, et ils avaient adopté le fils que Winky avait eu de Barthémius Croupton (Eûrk, c'est dégueu, ce que j'écris, mais je meurs d'envie de l'écrire, point barre. A vous de voir si vous voulez que ce soit Barty Junior ou son père). Effectivement, la période de gestation chez les Elfes était de 34 mois, et quand Winky avait accouché, elle avait tellement honte qu'elle avait voulu faire cuire le nouveau-né dans le four et le donner à manger à Hermione Granger, celle qui leur pourrissait la vie et tentait de les faire payer ou libérer –Quelle abomination ! Dobby avait prévenu le pire, et avait sauvé le bébé-Elfe. Il était vraiment bizarre, mais Dobby et Kreattur l'adoraient (Ces deux-là faisant partie du club des fous, ayant pour président Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.)

Harry n'avait jamais voulu voir Potty, leur 'fils'. Effectivement, Dobby avait demandé que Harry lui accorde l'honneur de prêter son nom légèrement modifié au nouveau-né. Harry avait accepté faute d'excuses…

Et chaque semaine, il devait subir le trip de Dobby, qui lui racontait le moindre petit incident, la plus infime anecdote, devant un échiquier dont les pièces sourdes étaient le seul avantage…

•◘○♦♣1☺☻♥

Fin du chapitre !

Encore une autre bêtise, j'implore votre pardon à genoux…

Mery dry


	10. Chapter 10

Miniblonde : Tu m'as fait réviser mon jugement sur les blondes, lol, il devrait y en avoir beaucoup des comme toi ! Tu pourrais laisser ton mail, des fois, pour que je puisse te répondre ? Thanks !

Et merci pour tes reviews rigolotes ! (y a pas que toi qui te gondole sur son bureau !)

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Draco montait les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des Gryffondors de 7ème année, le cœur lourd. Il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire de désobligeant sur Harry. Il était rongé par le remords. S'il n'avait pas dénigré il y a 7 ans Weasley, Granger et Hagrid, Harry aurait sûrement son amitié à ce moment-là. Et Draco aurait profité de la compagnie du brun beaucoup plus longtemps. Et en plus, son Harry ne serait sûrement pas tombé amoureux de ce pouilleux de Rogue !

Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Harry n'était sûrement pas amoureux du Professeur de Potions. Lorsqu'il regardait Rogue, ses yeux ne brillaient pas comme lorsqu'il parlait de _lui,_ sa voix ne prenait pas cette inflexion spéciale et si caractéristique. Cette nuance chaude, ce ton légèrement rauque quand il évoquait les faits et gestes de celui qu'il aimait…Non, Harry ne faisait montre de rien de cela lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Rogue.

Ce n'était donc pas lui. A moins que Harry soit un excellent comédien ! Mais il le savait, que Harry ne pouvait jouer aucun rôle, cet imbécile heureux ne pouvait qu'agir en tant qu'Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie, il était nul à sa !

Soudain il s'arrêta dans l'escalier et tendit l'oreille. Non, c'était impossible, il se trompait ! Il se jeta un sortilège pour déboucher les oreilles, mais rien n'y fit, il entendait toujours la même rengaine :

_Petit Potty dans son berceau_

_Bandait déjà comme un taureau_

_Avec sa bite en tire-bouchon_

_Entrain de martyriser son pauvre ourson_

_Ah ah, bébé Potty_

_Bébé Potty est bien nanti !_

_Petit Potty dans son cercueil _

_Bandait déjà comme un chevreuil _

_Avec sa bite en arc de cercle_

_En essayant de soulever le couvercle_

_Ah ah bébé Potty_

_Bébé Potty est bien nanti !_

C'était la voix de Kreattur qui couinait ses mots. Draco n'en revenait pas…Serait-ce donc cet Elfe de Maison qui était l'amour secret de Harry Potter ? En tout cas, la chanson ne laissait pratiquement pas de place à l'imagination ! C'était visiblement une ode au…ahem…enfin, quoi !…c'était une ode dithyrambique ayant pour sujet le membre de Harry Potter ! Ca crevait les yeux !

Mais…c'était vrai ! Kreattur ne semblait pas vraiment porter Harry dans son cœur. Et il devait colporter de mauvais propos à son égard. A part ces derniers temps…Ainsi, cet Elfe était celui dont Harry n'arrêtait pas de parler…Mais il avait dit

Le jeune homme s'effondra, dos à la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors. Sa tête pesait des tonnes, la migraine s'annonçait de loin, et apparemment, le sommeil ne viendrait sûrement pas les prochaines nuits…

Mais il se releva, décidé à affronter la vérité en face. Il se devait d'être courageux. Il ne sera pas dit que Draco Malfoy avait baissé les bras devant un crétin de vieil Elfe de Maison !

Il s'arma de courage, serra les poings, et pénétra dignement dans la pièce, ressassant les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Il allait commencer un discours ennuyeux comme les pierres sur les désavantages de la zoophilie –ce n'était pas charitable pour les Elfes mais quand même !- lorsqu'il vit un spectacle…pétrifiant.

Kreattur berçait dans ses bras une minuscule chose toute verte et toute fripée, avec une touffe de cheveux bruns collée au sommet du crâne. Harry les regardait avec une petite mine attendri, quoiqu'un petit peu effrayée. Draco fut sur le point de s'évanouir à cette vision. Ce devait être…le fils de Harry !

'Non, non, Draco, sois un peu logique, tu veux ?'

-Noooooooooooooooon, peux paaaas ! Avec un Elfe ! un Elfe ! Pas une fille, non ! Pas un garçon, non ! un Elfe ! Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec un Elfe, ils ont des pouvoirs spéciaux, si Harry est sous son…euh…charme, rien ne peut plus l'en délivrer.

'Essaie au moins ! Tu dois le sauver de ce drame ! Un Elfe, un Elfe de maison, un vieil Elfe Sénile et qui radote ! Cherchez l'erreur ! Il y a sûrement une anomalie, parle avec Harry, la situation doit être très simple. Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute, au moins !'

-Je…D'accord. Rien ne me surprendrais, à part qu'il soit marié avec Dobby, tiens !

« Ah, salut Draco. Tu ne me présentes pas tous tes vœux de félicitations ? »

« Pardon ? J'ai raté un épisode ? »

« Ah c'est vrai, Drake, tu n'es pas au courant. Eh bien il y a beaucoup d'éléments à te raconter et que tu dois féliciter. Il y a le mariage de Dobby, la naissance de Potty, sa mère c'est Winky et….Draco, Draco ! Réveille-toi, Draco ! Il doit être fatigué, le pauvre amour ! Je dois l'avoir grandement irrité ces jours derniers. Mais ce n'est une raison pour ne pas te féliciter, Kreattur. Draco s'est montré grossier. Il ne sait rien du bonheur de la paternité. Ah, tu es réveillé ! »

Mais Draco retomba dans les pommes, lorsqu'il entendit « Mais ce n'est une raison pour ne pas te féliciter, Kreattur. Draco s'est montré grossier. Il ne sait rien du bonheur de la paternité. »

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco se retrouva sur l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Devant lui, Hermione et le Professeur d'Arithmancie se tenaient les mains et se regardaient dans les yeux, dans leur monde. Mais bon, lui il se sentait un peu bête, et il se sentit obligé de les déranger pour la noble cause !

« Ahem, ahem »

Rien.

« Touss, touss.»

Nada.

« AAAAtchoum. »

Pas la plus petite réactions.

« Sonorus. ARRETEZ DE VOUS REGARDER COMME DES MORUES ET ECOUTEZ MOI, CA FAIT UN BAIL QUE JE VOUS CAUSE ! »

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre. Hermione se tourna vers lui et persifla, vindicative :

« Ah oui ? Et toi quand tu regardes Harry avec des yeux débordants d'étoiles, est-ce que je dis quelque chose ? Non ! Alors tu me lâches, je suis en pleine discussion avec l'amour de ma vie ! »

« Made…euh…Hermione…Tu m'as appelé comment ? »

« Amour de ma vie. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout ! Depuis si longtemps ! »

« Oh, Hermione, je n'aurais jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer que… »

Et ils échangèren,t un baiser dégoulinant de guimauve. Draco commençait à sentir la moutarde lui montait doucement mais sûrement au nez.

« QU'ON M'EXPLIQUE, NOM D'UN CHIEN ! C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE AVEC HARRY, QUI A FAIT DES CHOSES PAS CATHOLIQUES AVEC CES ELFES DONT LES NOMS FINISSENT PAR « Y » ! »

Hermione et son professeur consentirent à se séparer, et c'est une Hermione Granger hilare qui expliqua à Draco les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire.

•◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘••◘•◘•

« D'accord, Draco, je ne te ferais plus la tête. Mais j'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? Tu a été blessant envers ce pauvre Kreattur…Il est très gentil et très sensible, à présent ! »

'Tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse, Draco, pas question que tu te ridiculises !'

-D'accord, laisse moi réfléchir.

'Fais vite, crétin !'

« Excuse moi, Harry. C'est le choc. Euh…Tu sais bien que j'ai un faible pour toi. Et…quand je t'ai vu torse nu, eh bien, ça m'a causé un choc et…Euh…Tu es si beau, Harry… »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je vais gober ça… »

'Ouh, ça sens le roussi, par ici…'

« Je suis sûr que tu t'ai évanoui tellement tu m'as trouvé moche… »

Draco s'apprêtait à le démentir, mais il crut entendre un sanglot dans la voix de Harry. Il avait sûrement dû se tromper…

« Harry, c'est quoi, ce truc que chantait Kreattur ? »

« Une berceuse pour Potty. C'est mon filleul, je voulais que tu me félicites pour ça devant Kreattur, ça lui aurait fait très plaisir que tu dises que son bébé était beau ou un petit compliment comme ça. Enfin, tu es au courant de l'histoire avec Winky et Croupton, Hermione a dû te raconter. Mais n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, je sais que je suis affreux, désolé de t'avoir imposé ça. »

« Mais, Harry… »

« Non, ne me mens pas… »

Draco le prit alors dans ses bras et le plaqua doucement contre le mur du dortoir. Il se mit à l'embrasser et à caresser simultanément son torse. Harry avait les yeux écarquillé de surprise. Il les ferma très vite, cependant, pour savourer le moment, mais se reprit de suite.

« Harry, crois-tu que je t'aurais demandé de sortit avec moi si tu étais laid ? Crois-tu que je t'aurais embrassé ainsi ? »

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Draco, puis s'éloigna vers la porte.

« Tu l'as fait …par pitié, sûrement… »

Mais ce que Harry pensait très fort mais qu'il ne dit pas, ce fut :

''Tu l'as fait à cause du pari, donc entièrement forcé.''

©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©♣©☺©

Chapitre fini !

Vraiment pas normal ce chapitre, mais mon humeur a déteint sur lui !

Petite question…

Que veulent dire au juste les initiales OC ?

Je sais que c'est un nouveau personnage qui va interférer dons l'histoire, mais pas plus. Et ça me tarabuste ainsi qu'une autre chose, mais l'autre question je l'ai posé dans mon autre fic.

Ca serait très gentil de votre part d'éclairer ma lanterne, et merci d'avance !

Mery Dry


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

Chapitre 11 :

« Viens là, Harry. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Pas la peine Draco, je sais tout, tu n'as pas à t'empêtrer dans des excuses malvenues. »

« Bon, Harry Potter, tu vas me faire l'incommensurable plaisir de laisser tomber cette partie de Baveboules dont tu te fiches, et tu me suis illico presto, sinon, je t'amène à ton dortoir manu militari ! Exécution ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Le dîner était passé et Draco n'était pas sorti de la pièce où il avait parlé avec Harry. Il avait ressassé ce qu'avait dit le brun et les seules choses concluantes auxquelles il était arrivées étaient :

-Harry a un gros, gros, complexe.

-Harry n'aime pas Kreattur.

-Harry est un imbécile amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Joli constat. Mais il devait d'abord remédier à deux ou trois petites (touuutes pitites !) choses. Il déboula dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor et tenta d'entraîner Harry pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il dut prendre un ton menaçant pour que ça requête revête es allures d'ordre.

Le brun le suivit en rechignant, n'ayant pas envie de s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Ile remontèrent au dortoir, qui était désert. Draco obligea Harry à s'asseoir et il fit de même à côté de lui.

« Bon, Harry, je vais te dire quelque chose. »

« Ben, vas-y, je t'attends, moi ! »

« D'accord. Tu es le plus beau mec de Poudlard. »

« Draco. Regarde moi bien. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler au dindon de la farce ? Non, je ne crois, donc arrête de te moquer et vas droit au but. »

« Mais c'est ça, mon but. Te faire comprendre que tu es vraiment m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e. Que je t'entende dire le contraire, je te balancerais alors un bon coup de poing en pleine face. »

Harry continua à le regarder d'un œil dubitatif, ce qui fit soupirer Draco. Il était mal parti…Il eut soudain une idée.

« Harry, où est ta baguette ? »

« Oh, je l'ai laissé en bas. »

« Redescends la chercher….s'il te plaît. »

« Ok. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Draco lui lança furtivement un sort, qui le déshabilla jusqu'à la taille. Harry ne s'en aperçut pas et sortit. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, complètement essoufflé et les joues rouges. Poursuivi par une bonnes dizaines de filles et une demi-douzaine de garçons…Draco récolta le regard noir de Harry, qui semblait en même temps le supplier de l'aider.

« Harry…Tu cherchais ta baguette, non ? Là voilà, je te l'ai apporté… »

« Harry, je voulais te rendre ce morceau de parchemin que tu as laissé tombé avant-hier… »

« Harry, je viens de me rappeler, je voulais te dire quelque chose et… »

Ils parlaient tous en même temps et invoquaient des prétextes plus fallacieux les uns que les autres. Draco récupéra la baguette de Harry et se chargea de se débarrasser de tout ce petit monde, une expression de claire possessivité sur le visage.

« Bon Harry, tu me crois maintenant ?»

« Non, tu m 'as ensorcelé. Si tu as pu enlever mon tee-shirt, tu a forcément pu lancer un Sortilège d'Attirance en même temps. Simple et rusé en même temps, digne d'un Serpentard, ce plan. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à embrasser Harry pour le faire taire (ouais c'est ça, on y croit tous, hein ?). Puis il se mit à malaxer le torse de Harry, qu'il avait envie de toucher depuis belle lurette. Le baiser dégénéra très vite parce que, contrairement à ce que pensait Draco, Harry y avait répondu avec un ardeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses envies, même s'il était légèrement perplexe…

Harry plongea ses cheveux dans ceux de Draco, et fourragea dedans avec bonheur, un air extatique sur le visage. Le blond, ravi de l'initiative de son partenaire, se mit à faire autant, descendant de temps en temps sa bouche pour goûter au reste du visage de Harry.

Sa peau douce lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, mais il s'efforçait de se contenir. C'eut pu marcher si Harry n'avait pas introduit sa main sous la chemise du Serpentard, et s'il ne s'était pas mis à effectuer des mouvements circulaires de plus en plus langoureux et de plus en plus lascifs.

Mais il détacha sa bouche de celle de Draco, et s'éloigna de lui, puis il se passa la main dans les cheveux en poussant un petit soupir. L'autre occupant de la pièce s'approcha de lui encore une fois, mais s'assit à ses pieds en tout bien tout honneur. ****

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé par pitié ou par l'action d'un sort, Harry, je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en mourrais d'envie depuis je ne sais plus quand. A ton avis, qui est-ce qui hante mes pensées jour et nuit ? A la présence de qui est-ce que j'aspire lors de mes moments de solitudes ? Toi, toi, et rien que toi…Tu m'as fait souffrir le martyre, Harry. Mais je dois d'abord t'avouer quelque chose. »

Draco déglutit, puis dit :

« Au début, je ne voulais me rapprocher de toi que pour faire un stupide pari. Tu connais, je pense cette idiotie baptisée « Insulte puis séduit » ? Eh bien, tu as été le premier que j'ai insulté depuis qu'on a commencé le jeu. Et je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas si ravi que cela…. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que…au bout des jours et au bout de nos rencontres, j'avais de moins en moins envie de te séduire puis te laisser tomber. Quand je t'ai proposé de sortir avec moi, l'autre jour, c'était vraiment par envie véritable et non pas à cause de ce stupide défi… »

Harry ne le regardait pas, il fixait son ciel de lit et Draco se disait que ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

« Plus les jours passaient, plus je t'appréciais, et plus j'adorais ta compagnie. J'ai compris mes erreurs, avec ces bêtises à propos des Sangs Purs ou des êtres inférieurs. Les Elfes ne sont peut-être pas humain, mais il valent vraiment mieux que certains d'entre eux et c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Je me suis comporté durant très longtemps comme un fieffé imbécile. »

« … »

« Je…Ron n'est pas le miséreux que je croyais, et Hermione est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Toi, en réalité, tu n'as rien en commun avec l'idée que je me faisais de toi, c'est à dire celle d'un vantard égocentrique dégoulinant fausses bonnes intentions. »

« … »

« …J'ai mis du temps avant de m'en apercevoir, mais tu es vraiment très beau. Et si adorablement naïf… C'est vrai, au début ça m'énervait, mais après, ça m'a plutôt arrangé, comme ça, tu ne jetais ton dévolu sur personne… »

« … »

« Hum, et je dois dire que ces derniers jours avec toi ont vraiment été géniaux. »

« … »

« La seule ombre au tableau a été cette obsession qui ne te lâchait pas. Ton amour pour cet imbécile dont tu m'as dit qu'il te dénigrait et t'a insulté. Lui, il ne peut pas t'apprécier à ta vraie valeur. Il ne te connaît sous ton vrai jour… Je… »

« …Ou…Oui ? »

« Ah, enfin tu me réponds…Eh bien je voulais te dire que…que… »

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Moi je voulais vous dire que…le chapitre est fini !

A+ et bsx

Reviews, ce serait gentil de votre part !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

Chapitre 12 :

Harry se tourna vers lui. Draco déglutit :

« Je…C'est tellement difficile de le dire, lorsque tu me fixes comme ça… »

« D'accord. Voilà, je ne te regarde plus, vas-y. »

Harry se mit à penser que Draco était vraiment attendrissant, ainsi, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Alors ses pensées dérivèrent vers le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il s'était senti si bien, tellement naturel. Les mouvements venaient d'eux-mêmes, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'analyser la situation. Bref, il aimait beaucoup cet aspect des relations amoureuses, surtout quand le partenaire se trouvait être Draco Malfoy. Ah, c'est vrai, il voulait dire quelque chose tout à l'heure et il n'y parvenait pas. Est-ce qu'il l'a dit ou pas encore ?

Tournant la tête vers le blond, il vit que celui-ci le regardait, les yeux humides, en se mordant les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas pleurer…Aïe.

« Même maintenant tu penses à lui, je t'ai vu. A ce moment là, ses yeux semblent être le reflet de ton âme. Tu esquisse l'ébauche d'un sourire et tes mains miment inconsciemment une douce caresse, et tu ne fais plus attention à rien…Et ça me complique encore la tâche…Comment voudrais-tu que je t'avoue…ce que j'ai à t'avouer…alors que je sais que tu es entrain de rêver à…lui… »

« Je…Draco, dis ce que tu as à dire et ne fais pas attention. »

« Oui…Voilà… »

Il grimpa dans le lit et se jucha contre Harry enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, à la grande ◘•méga-giga•◘ surprise de Harry. Draco se décida enfin à parler :

« Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais je t'aime. Plus que tout. Je pensais que c'était arrivé comme ça, d'un coup…Mais en fait, non…C'est plus insidieux, plus profond et moins facile à visualiser. Je pense que je t'aime depuis…depuis…euh…un bon bout de temps, quoi, et je ne le savais pas concrètement…J'essayais de t'insulter pour me convaincre que je te détestais et pas autre chose…Je m'efforçais à chercher tes défauts, pour les mettre en avant lors de mes monologues avec ma conscience 'amoureuse de Potter et nommée Charles Ingalls.' Donc, excuse l'expression, je suis dans la mouise. »

Draco soupira, puis enchaîna :

« J'aime un garçon. Ok. J'aime le gars que je suis censé détesté depuis 7 ans. Bien. Ce gars, c'est le pire naïf complexé qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. D'accord. Ce mec est magnifique mais il est à Gryffondor, c'est bon, là non plus, la pilule n'est pas trop dure à avaler. Mais là où il y a un hic, c'est que celui que j'aime en aime un autre. Là, je peux te dire que ce n'est vraiment pas, mais vraiment pas la joie. Dès que je suis à côté de lui, il pense à lui, son image ne le quitte pas d'un pas, il n'arrête pas de monter sur son nuage pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que rêver à lui. Et ça me donne une furieuse envie de pleurer. »

Harry se demanda s'il allait mettre fin à ses supplices, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que cette personne avec qui Draco croyait être en rivalité n'était autre que lui même. Hmm, nan trop facile, la vengeance devrait être plus complète, Harry n'avait pas failli se faire envoyer à Serpentard pour rien…

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, l'amour ne se commande pas Draco, et on ne peut encore moins l'occulter… »

« Tu sens bon…Ta peau est si douce… »

Draco n'avait pu retenir ces mots, et franchement il n'en avait pas envie. Ses lèvres étaient tout contre le cou de Harry, ses mains posées sur son torse. Mais en même temps, il avait mal, il savait que cette étreinte serait la dernière, sa raison le lui disait, même si son cœur et son âme lui assuraient le contraire. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver…Quitte à ce que ce soit le dernier moment où il parlerait à cœur ouvert avec Harry, alors autant s'épancher et se libérer…

Les larmes se déversèrent, aucune digue ne les retenant. Les sanglots survinrent, un peu plus retenus, mais non moins poignants…Harry se sentit déchiré, et se haït, il était vraiment sadique…Mais il voulait être sûr, et les larmes de Draco étaient un bon début…

« Je me suis comporté comme le pire des salauds ces dernières années. Mais j'étais en fait un pur produit de l'industrie Malfoy. Mon père m'avait seriné avant d'entrer à Poudlard que je devais devenir ami avec toi. Mais quand je lui ai dit que les Weasley m'avaient pris de cours, il m'a dit de te pourrir la vie. Soit amis, soit ennemis, il ne connaît que la démesure, mon père est ainsi. Je dois te dire qu'au début, j'ai apprécié. Te ridiculiser, t'enfoncer encore plus…Mais encore, je m'en prenais plus aux autres qu'à toi, en matière d'insultes. Tu as eu droit au 'balafré', à l' 'orphelin', à l' 'imbécile', mais pas comme Hermione Granger et les Weasley. Mais maintenant je regrette, oh comme je regrette… »

« Tu serais prêt à faire tes plus plates excuses à Ron et Hermione ? »

« C'est déjà fait. Je ne me suis pas agenouillé, mais j'ai fait amende honorable… »

« Ah, et qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Euh, j'ai dit : -C'est pas si grave que ça d'être fille de moldus ou de pas avoir beaucoup de sous, donc faites pas attention lorsque je vous dénigre là-dessus. Et je suis pas fier de moi pour avant.»

« T'appelles ça des excuses ? Draco ! Enfin, c'est pas… »

« Harry, c'est parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais que je ne suis plus un Serpentard ! Y a des limites quand même ! En plus, tes amis avaient l'air assez satisfaits, eux. Alors maintenant il reste toi. Me pardonnes-tu ? »

« Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais fermer les yeux dessus, mais ne crois pas qu'effacer ces années va être si facile… »

« Je le sais, pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je voudrais tant revenir dans le temps et changer le cours des choses, m'empêcher de commettre des bêtises puériles mais malveillantes, de prononcer des mots exagérés mais si blessants. T'empêcher de tomber amoureux de cet autre idiot, et te rendre moins malheureux. Eûrk, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Oublie ce passage, Harry… »

« Ah non, sûrement pas. Mais j'ai un truc à te dire… »

« Attends. Moi d'abord. Tu mérites bien plus que moi, tu… »

« Draco… »

« …mérites aussi plus que cet autre… »

« Draco… »

« …Dont tu ne veux pas me dire le nom, dont tu rêves… »

« Arrête de pleurer… »

«…Celui auquel tu pense en tout heure et tout endroit, celui auquel tu offres ton amour, et dont tu m'as dit qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il te haïssait… »

« Mais arrête de pleurer je dois te le dire… »

« …Qui peut-il être, ce pouilleux qui t'aurais brisé le cœur ? Plus personne ne médit de toi, à part Rogue ! C'est lui, dis moi, Harry, oh Harry, est-ce lui que tu aimes ?… »

« En fait c'est t… »

« Laisse moi parler. Aime-tu Rogue ? Comment tu pourrais aimer cette chauve-souris graisseuse anémique et maléfique, dis, comment tu pourrais ?… »

« Hé, je te rappelle que tu parles de mon parrain par alliance, là ! »

« Quoi ? Il est marié, ce mec a une vie sexuelle ? »

« Oui Draco, il est marié avec mon parrain Sirius. Il n'est pas plus tendre avec moi en cours mais on s'entend assez bien lorsque je leur rends visite. Et laisse moi parl… »

« Quoi, ces deux-là mariés ? Mais comment… ? »

« Rhô, Mais c'est très simple ! Il se sont dit je t'aime, sont allé devant le Druide et ont prononcé le 'oui' sacramentel. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es si méprisant envers Rogue ? Tu l'as toujours bien aimé, pourtant, et là, tu n'es pas charitable du tout avec lui ! »

« J'exagère peut-être un minimum, mais c'est quand même parce que je croyais que tu l'aimais !… »

« J'essaie de te dire depuis… »

« Qui est-ce ? Qui peut être cette ordure, cette infamie, cette erreur de la nature, qui aurait flétri tes sentiments ? Dis moi qui est-ce que je lui donne la raclée de sa vie… »

« Alors tu vas devoir t'arranger le portrait ! »

« Que je le…Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Harry prit une jolie teinte carmin et regarda le visage de Draco, encore légèrement baigné de larmes.

« Moi, mais j'ai rien dit et…hmppffff »

•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥

Tapez-pas, s'il vous plaît, je suis très gentille moi ! Si Si, je ne mens pas ! Comment ça, je suis sadique ! Non mais ! Même pas vrai, je vais le dire à ta mère !

Reviews, siouplaît, (je me désespère moi-même des fois !)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Moi, mais j'ai rien dit et…hmppffff »

Et flûte. Re-flûte. Il voulut démentir et protester. Il voulut s'éloigner de Draco. Mais il y avait comme un hic. Un petit, tooooouuut petit hic.

Il se faisait outrageusement embrassé, et en plus c'était fichtrement bon. Mince alors !

-Alerte rouge, alerte rouge. La situation dérape, Harry, reprends toi ! Tu vas te faire cuire, ni plus ni moins ! Un barbecue Potter, à la sauce Potter, avec une salade Potter comme accompagnement ! Mets fin à ce baiser ! Mais je t'ai d'y mettre fin, pas d'y mettre la langue ! Maman….

Rhô, la ferme, rabat-joie.

« Harry…Ne me dis pas que ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Et ça veut dire ? »

« Ca veut dire que tu m'as fait souffrir les affres de la jalousie et du rejet…pour rien ! Je croyais mon amour à sens unique et toi tu… »

« C'était ça le but, Draco. Te faire sentir ça que ça fait, un amour à sens unique…Bien que je ne croyais jamais pouvoir atteindre cet objectif et que je visais moins haut. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'existe en tant qu'être humain capable de sentiments, et non pas en tant que « Survivant ». Je savais que je n'étais pas ce qu'on peut appeler un canon, mais j'ai tenté ma chance. Et… »

« Attends, ça veut dire que tu… »

« Le pire des amours est celui qui n'est pas réciproque…Je me sentais petit, si petit. D'une taille infinitésimale. Je savais que tes insultes étaient presque toutes véridiques, à part celles concernant mon enfance soi-disant trop choyée…Là, tu as mal visé. Mais peut-être as-tu raison, quelque part ? Je n'ai pas mangé à ma faim , certes, mais je mangeais quand même. Je n'avais pas une belle chambre et des jouets, certes, mais j'avais un toit sous lequel dormir. Drôlement bas, le toit, c'était quand même un placard…mais je l'aimais bien ! J'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner très, très tôt (mes pauvres doigts !) mais au moins maintenant je pourrais être autonome…Draco, Draco ! Ouuuh Ouuhh, y a quelqu'un ! »

-Oh mon dieu ! J'ai l'impression que cette m est de ma faute…

'Moi, j'ai pas que l'impression ! J'en suis sûr ! Imbécile ! C'est de ta faute, tu l'as continuellement rabaissé, tant et si bien qu'il se fait une mauvaise idée de lui-même…'

-Je me sens mal, là. Et dire qu'il pense que mes insultes étaient véridiques…là il tente même de se convaincre que quand je le traitais d'enfant pourri gâté, j'avais raison…Maman…

'T'as raison, appelles ta mère ! Que je vais te montrer, moi ! Tu lui as fichu un complexe d'infériorité pas possible, alors, tu te débrouilles pour recoller les morceaux, ou sinon…'

-Ouais, bon ça va, laisse moi me remettre de tout ça, Ok.

'Nan, pas question ! J'attends pas ! Tu le prends dans tes bras pas plus tard que maintenant et tu lui fais tes plus plates excuses, ouais, les mieux écrasées.'

-Qqqqquooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuua ! Je l'aime, c'est vrai, mais ne rêve pas en couleur !

'Juste tout à l'heure tu étais humble, et maintenant, tu me fais le « come back » de Draco_-la-fouine_ Malfoy !'

-Ben ouais, il s'est payé ma tronche, je te rappelle ! Ca va pas être si facile de passer l'éponge et…

'Tu te la fermes, CRETIN ! Tu l'as pas entendu, là ? Il vient de te dire que c'est à cause de toi qu'il était si triste, que c'est toi, celui qui a brisé son cœur…Il t'a entendu à la bibliothèque. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en conclues ?'

-Que je suis vraiment un c ?

'Et la réponse eeeeeesssssstttttttttttttttttt…..JUSTE ! Ouaiiiiiiis ! Oh, et arrange ton vocabulaire, tant qu'on y est, y a des oreilles chaste dans les parages.'

-Pour les oreilles, je suis pas sûr, mais pour le reste…

'Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Arrête de te conduire comme un dépravé et fais ce que je te dis!'

-Wow ! Tu imites trop bien mon père !

'Arrête de sauter du coq à l'âne, imbécile, et fais ton mea culpa, vite, avant qu'il n'arrive à se convaincre qu'il est un cafard.'

« Argh, c'est pas vrai ! Harry, c'est moi l'ordure ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que tu es une ordure mais… »

« Pan ! Dans les dents ! Ca fais mal à l'orgueil, ça. Bon laisse moi parler. J'ai dit, laisse moi parler ! »

« Mais j'ai pas parlé, moi ! »

« Oui, mais tu te loves contre moi et… »

« Je te love, tiens ! Et je me love contre toi! Je fais ce que je veux ! Point barre ! Continue, tu avais quelque chose à dire… »

« Oui, mais…Argh… »

'Chaste, c'est vite dit ! Tu n'as qu'à voir ce que…'

-C'est bon, c'est bon !

'Hé, on ne m'interrompt pas ! Vas-y, justifie toi, explique lui, et prends le dans tes bras.'

-Et si je le fais pas ?

'Oh tu vas le faire, mon petit, tu vas le faire ! Sinon, je fais remonter tout tes vieux fantasmes à la surface, et là, tu auras un gênant petit problème…'

-D'accord, je capitule…T'étais pas à Serpentard, toi, avant ?

'No comment.'

-J'ai rien dit.

Draco resserra ses bras autour de Harry, puis se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Enlève toi ces idioties de la tête, s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas un moins que rien. Tu es Harry Potter, la fierté du monde sorcier, le protecteur des Sang de Bourbe, le pilier des Gryffondors et l'homme de ma vie. Prétends encore que tu es encore un moins que rien, et tu vas voir ! Si tu le dis, ça veut dire que tu m'insultes. »

« Non. »

« Si. Ne me contredis pas ! Je disais quoi, déjà ? Ah ! Donc, en guise de conclusion pour ce raisonnement à tout épreuve, on aboutit au fait que tu es mon Harry parfait Potter à moi, et rien qu'à moi ! »

« Tu n'envisagerais pas une carrière d'avocat, par hasard ? »

« Oui, pour ensuite grimper les échelons du Magenmageot et en devenir président à la place de Dumbledore. Mais comment tu as deviné ? »

« Laisse tomber. Par contre, tu peux toujours rêver du poste, tu ne l'auras pas très bientôt, Dumbledore est tenace, ce bougre. »

« Ouais ! Depuis le temps qu'il aurait dû faire une overdose de bonbons au citron… »

« Estime toi heureux ! S'il était mort, quelqu'un aurait eu le poste immédiatement après sa mort, on ne va quand même pas t'attendre. Et cette autre personne pourrait bien être jeune et robuste. Donc, plus Dumbledore vivra, plus tu auras tes chances d'avoir le poste. »

« Ahhh ! Je vais tout de suite le voir, les moldus ont un traitement contre le trop de sucre, en plus chez eux, c'est une maladie qui s'appelle…Diablette, ou alors…Oh flûte ! Trou de mémoire ! »

« Diabète ? »

« Oui ! Ou alors, ils font suivre à leur patients des régimes pauvres en gli…lgu…. Enfin, ils leur font manger des trucs pauvres en sucre. »

« Régimes pauvres en glucose ? »

« Ouais ! Merci, mon amour. »

« Où tu vas, là ? »

« Sauver Dumbledore ! »

« Comme tue l'amour, on ne fait pas mieux. »

« Je reviens tout de suite, promis ! »

Draco s'élança vers la porte, mais il pila net, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Il revint dans le lit et s'y percha, puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Attends deux secondes…Toute cette discussion, là, je viens de m'apercevoir que...»

« Ouais ! »

« Alors, tu…tu… »

« Exact ! »

« Tu le jures ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je viens de te dire que oui ! »

Draco descendit du lit et se rua à toute vitesse vers la porte, trébuchant sur le tapis. Là encore, il s'arrêta sous l'œil amusé de Harry, puis revint sur ses pas.

« Dis le. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Redis le. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Encore. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Encohmpffff »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Sonorus Maxima. JE DECLARE, MOI, HARRY JAMES POTTER, QUE JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT RAIDE DINGUE DE DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY. DRACO, JE T'AIME.»

« Sonorus Maxima. MOI AUSSI, TIENS. ET EN PLUS, MOI PLUS QUE TOI ! »

« Finite Incantatem. »

Draco parut avoir oublié Dumbledore et ses hypothétiques ennuis de santé. Vérifiant l'hygiène bucco-dentaire de son partenaire, il lui massa les amygdales pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils se firent brusquement interrompre par Hermione, qui entra dans la pièce en courant :

« Je suis trop contente pour vous ! Pour moi aussi, tout va bien ! »

« Vector s'est laissé prendre dans tes filets ? »

« Ca tu l'a dit. Il m'a même demandé en mariage. »

« Tu as accepté ? »

« Je lui ai dit que j'accepterais dans deux ans, le temps que je finisse mes études avancées. »

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il n'aille chercher ailleurs ? »

« Draco, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Hermione sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est elle qui m'a passé un ou deux tuyaux pour attirer ton attention. »

« Ah, je vois maintenant. »

« Bon je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, j'ai…quelque chose à faire. »

« Enfin ! Granger ! Ce n'est pas bien avant le mariage ! »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Draco Malfoy, moi ! Je sais me tenir ! »

« Hermione. Je sais que vous agissez comme ça pour plaisanter mais vos disputes m'ont l'air vraiment réaliste. N'empêche, qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire, avant que Draco ne te dise…ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Eh bien, je voulais vérifier si Ron était encore en vie après votre déclaration. J'ai entendu un grand « Bang » y a pas deux minutes. »

•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥•••♦•••♥

_**je le dis et le répète, je ne suis pas sadique**_

Eûrk, ce chapitre…je vous jure, mes doigts tapaient tous seuls. Je me suis rendu compte trop tard de ce que j'écrivais, et j'ai pas eu le courage de tout refaire. Désolée…

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, et cette fic est finie…Sniff

Reviews, please ?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR, sadique et géniale auteur de Harry Potter. (je fais des rimes, tiens !)Et puis flûte, elle en met du temps pour l'écrire, ce tome 7, Madame aime se faire désirer ou quoi ? Je proteste, c'est inique !(Vous saviez que les jours où paraît chaque nouveau tome de Harry Potter le taux d'accidents infantiles diminue de 50 pour cent ?)

Ceci est un slash, Dray/Harry, donc, homophobes, si vous existez, du vent, je ne voudrais point choquer vos délicates rétines avec mes écrits contre-nature. Même si de toute façon il n'y aura pas grand-chose de sérieux, peut-être un Lime, mais alors très léger. (déjà qu'un Lime c'est léger donc vous saisissez le truc.) Tout le monde est prévenu, donc ne venez pas vous plaindre après (si y en a qui veulent se plaindre…)Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens, d'après des prétextes soi-disant religieux, refusent le bonheur des autres. Bah, chacun ses perspectives !

**Chapitre 14 :**

« Je n'en peux plus, Mr le Directeur ! Ils ont poussé le bouchon trop loin et quand je dis trop loin, ça veut dire trop loin ! »

« Mais non, Severus ! Deux ou trois fois, ce n'est pas grand chose et… »

« Argh… deux ou trois fois, deux ou trois fois ? Une bonne dizaine de fois, Mr le Directeur ! Une bonne dizaine de fois ! »

« Il me semble qu'il y a de l'écho par là. »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Ah bon ? Alors, votre deuxième prénom, ce ne serait pas Jacob ? »

« Si, je m'appelle Severus Jacob Rogue. Jacob Jacob. »

« C'est bon on a compris…Quel est le problème ? »

« Mais je disserte là-dessus depuis des heures, Mr ! Le problème, c'est Messieurs Potter et Malfoy. L'autre jour, la déclaration hurlée dans les oreilles de toute l'école. Puis la chanson dans la Grande Salle, et… »

« Mais c'était si touchant, Severus ! En plus, ils étaient trognons, tous les deux, lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils avaient eu la même idée… »

« Pas vraiment ! Potter a voulu chanter 'Je t'aime' de cette moldue, là, Laura Fabien, et Draco a engagé un certain Poivrarotti pour qu'il chante à sa place. Lui au moins, il a gardé un peu de dignité… »

« Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, et le message est passé. Point barre. Vous n'allez pas les critiquer, j'espère, Severus ! »

« Je ne me permettrais pas Monsieur. » La phrase, dite du bout des lèvres, n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur Dumbledore, qui souriait toujours.

« Alors je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre cette situation Severus. »

« Mais enfin ! Les filles qui se sont évanouies ! Weasley qui a dû faire quatre visites à Ste Mangouste ! Le match de Quidditch où Potter a attrapé le vif d'or en trois minutes quarante-cinq secondes, tant il ne voulait pas quitter les bras de Son Serpentard ! Et le Serpentard en question, qui, lors d'un autre match, écrit dans les airs avec la traînée de son balai : « Je t'….je t'… » »

« Ila écrit 'Je t'aime Harry, mon ange'. C'était merveilleux de voir ce cher Harry devenir tout rouge, vraiment charmant, Mr Crivey a bien voulu me passer une des photos. »

« Mais, monsieur… »

« Severus, la ferme. Ils sont heureux, ils s'aiment. Mr Weasley est fréquemment visité par Miss Lovegood, et il a ses six repas quotidiens à l'hôpital, en plus Mme Weasley lui rapporte de quoi grignoter en cachette. Ce problème est résolu. »

« Mais…Monsieur…Il a recraché sur son jus de citrouille, sa tartine de beurre de cacahuètes, le steak tartare et…et…de la crème anglaise ! Alors que j'y suis allergique ! »

« Ce n'était pas voulu, Severus. Et votre réaction allergique n'a pas été très grave. »

« Trois jour d'urticaire et de furoncles ! Trois jours ! »

« Calmez-vous, Jacob Jacob, calmez-vous. »

« Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Ces bruits, là, qu'ils font lorsque….lorsqu'ils… »

« Lorsqu'ils font l'amour ? »

« Noon ! S'ils l'avaient fait alors que j' écoutais, je serais pas devant vous ! »

« Et vous seriez où ? A Azkaban ? »

« Non, enterré au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

« Vous n'allez rien faire, Monsieur ? » (Imaginez Rogue arborant le chibi eyes breveté Meriam)

« Que pourrais-je faire Severus ? »

« Eh bien, au moins faire renvoyer cette moldue qu'ils ont engagé pour écrire leur histoire, c'est écœurant de la voir entrain d'interroger tout le monde… »

« Dites plutôt qu'elle vous fait peur ! »

« Oui ! Elle a un fichu caractère, et tient absolument à m'interviewer. Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas si moldue que ça ! »

« Donc, Severus, le chapitre est clos. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Harry et Draco ont décidé d'écrire leur biographie, ou du moins leur histoire d'amour, et ils ont choisi cette talentueuse jeune fille, qui a eu 20/20 en expression écrite ! »

« Ouah ! 20/20 en rédaction ! Respects ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, mon kiki ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Rien, rien … »

« Euh…je ferais mieux de m'en aller…. »

« Oui. Ah, Severus. Harry avait chanté une chanson de Lara Fabian, et le ténor qui avait chanté au nom de Draco est Lucciano Pavarotti. Le pauvre est malade, maintenant. Il ne supporte pas les Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochues…Vous voulez une Chocogrenouille, Severus ? Prenez la friandise, je garde la carte. C'est le Druide Panoramix, celle qui me manquait. J'aurais enfin la recette de la Potion secrète des gaulois. MOUAHAHAHAHA. »

Severus sortit honteusement du bureau directorial, se disant que Dumbledore était plus loufoque que d'habitude. Il la voulait, cette carte de Panoramix !

S'il était resté une demi-heure de plus dans la pièce, il aurait été témoin d'un phénomène assez bizarre. Les cheveux de Dumbledore devenaient bien plus drus, et prenaient une teinte brune. Ses rides disparurent, laissant place au visage d'une jeune fille de 14 ans. Ses yeux sombres et perçants n'avaient pas besoin de lunettes, ce qui fait qu'elle s'en débarrassa promptement. Elle arbora un sourire sardonique, et se mit à contempler avec tendresse la Plume à Papote qui griffonnait sur un looooooooooong rouleau de parchemin, caché sous le bureau.

La jeune fille eut une pensée de gratitude vers Rita Skeeter et ses idées inspirantes. Elle pria également pour elle et pour que là haut, on soit un peu clément avec cette pauvre journaliste. Ben quoi, mourir écrasée sous les baskets d'une adolescente n'a jamais été une mort glorieuse !

La chipie descendit du fauteuil où elle était assise, et se dirigea vers une penderie. Dedans, on pouvait apercevoir un vieil homme à la longue, longue barbe argentée, qui ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un débardeur, un short, de longues chaussettes (Vous savez, celles là, ouais, le tue l'amour par excellence, si vous voyez le genre.)

Il était bâillonné et ficelé, mais ses yeux pétillaient quand même. C'est pas un mauvais joueur, le bougre !

Lorsque la brune le libéra, il lui sourit et lui proposa :

« Un bonbon au citron, Mademoiselle ? »

« Non merci, Albus, j'ai un Best Seller à écrire. A la revoyure ! »

☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥

« Ils se marièrent quatre ans après leur sortie de Poudlard, et semblaient décidés à avoir des enfants.

Ainsi se termine l'histoire, qui avait commencé par un petit blond gominé qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde, et qui a voulu faire ami-ami avec un garçon. Le problème, c'est que ce garçon, c'est un ex-héros, héros actuel, et futur-encore- plus-héros. Ouais, la classe. Mais bon, c'est pas de l'avis du petit brun, qui a l'air tout perdu avec ses yeux trop grands et trop…verts. Le blond en culottes courtes insulte les premiers amis que le Sauveur en herbe se soit jamais fait. Et le crétin propose son amitié à l'autre, qui l'envoie paître (KC). Depuis, ces deux-là sont à couteaux tirés, et se chamaillent pour un rien. Le brun tombe fou amoureux du blond. Mais il a sa fierté. Il entend son amour l'insulter, alors il décide d'y remédier. Il fait pleurer le Prince des Serpentards, et le fait culpabiliser à mort. Ils s'avouent leur amour. Et tout va bien. Ainsi se termine mon œuvre. Je remercie les deux héros de l'histoire de m'avoir permis d'écrire ce récit si émouvant, et ce prologue est vraiment difficile à transcrire, car il marque la fin de cette œuvre.

Mery Dry. »

« Ouuah, papa, c'est beau, votre histoire ! »

« C'est la dixième fois que tu m'obliges à la relire, Diony ! Et tu fais toujours le même commentaire ! »

« Peut-être, mais j'aime bien ! »

« Oui, mon chéri, je sais. Maintenant, on dort, sinon Tante 'Mione ne te donneras pas de cadeaux demain. »

« Non ! Je veux la voir ! J'aime beaucoup quand elle se moque de son mari en l'appelant Professeur Vector ! »

« Diony… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris… Bonne nuit papa. Tu peux embrasser Daddy de ma part ?»

« Oh oui je le peux. Draco ? Attends moi, j'arrive ! »

L'homme sortit de la pièce et une jeune fille profita de cet instant pour sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Hé, petit, tu es sûr d'avoir mis la Plume verte mouillée et le parchemin là où je te l'ai dit ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle. Sous le lit à baldaquin de la chambre à coucher de papa et Daddy. Mais n'oubliez pas. J'ai rempli ma part du marché, et sans poser de questions. Alors à votre tour. Demain, trois boîtes de Chocogrenouilles, trois sacs de Pralines Longues Langues et de Suçacides. De chez les jumeaux Weasley. Vous déposez tout sous la latte du parquet, celle-là vous voyez, la sixième en partant de la gauche. »

« Tu es dur en affaire, toi, fiston. Tu es sûr que tu n'as que quatre ans ? »

« Ouais plus que sûr. Mais n'oublie pas que je m'appelle Dionysos Caïn Potter Malfoy ! »

« Ca je n'oublierais pas. Ravie d'avoir traité avec toi, petit. »

« Mais tout le plaisir a été pour moi, mademoiselle…. »

Je me demande ce qu'il fera comme gaffes, celui-là. Les cheveux de Draco, ébouriffés à la mode Potter, les yeux de Harry, vif et perçant à la mode Malfoy…Ouais, il promet ce petit gars…

☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥☻♥

Vous l'aurez deviné, la chipie brune, c'est moi ! Les filles au pouvoir !lol ! (ça te rappelle pas quelque chose, miniblonde ?)

Fic finie….

Sniff, sniff

Ouin ouin

Bref, vous avez compris, pas la peine de vous faire un dessin quoi ! Je suis triiiiiiste ! Je l'aime bcp, cette fic. Elle va me manquer…

J'ai trois one shot à mon actif, et celle-ci, c'est ma deuxième fic finie.

Il me reste une en cours.

Je préviens, mes one shot ont tous été écrits alors que j'étais dans un état d'esprit spécial, et vous allez savoir pourquoi quand vous aurez lu !

Au revoir, gros, gros, gros bisous à tous mes reviewers, je vous adore. Et même ceux qui lisent sans reviewer, je vous aime, je suis d'humeur généreuse, tiens !

Quelques reviews pour me consoler ? -


End file.
